Cásese quien pueda
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Asami y Korra son dos amigas que tienen metas completamente distintas: una casarse y la otra buscar una carrera; pero la vida las lleva a intercambiar sus sueños y acabar en el lugar menos esperado. Basada en la película mexicana que lleva el mismo nombre :)
1. ¡Vaya forma de enterarse!

**¡Vaya forma de enterarse!**

**N/A: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic irohsami y makorra AU, está basado en la película Mexicana ''Cásese quien pueda''…. Espero les guste :D**

Ciudad República, pero qué bella y grande ciudad, una de las más importantes en donde la mayoría de las personas quería vivir ahí para poder triunfar en la vida; y hablando de triunfo, una de las ciudadanas de dicho lugar se sentía así, ya que hace tiempo su novio le había propuesto matrimonio, y ahora estaba a sólo ocho días de que su sueño se volviera realidad. El nombre de esa ciudadana: Asami Sato.

Asami era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, piel blanca, hermoso cabello negro ondulado y unos bellos ojos verdes, era la hija heredera de Hiroshi Sato, nada más y nada menos que el mismo dueño de Industrias Futuro, empresa líder en Ciudad República, pero a pesar de eso, era inteligente y muy bella, siendo catalogada como de las mujeres más jóvenes y hermosas de la ciudad.

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana el paisaje de toda la ciudad, y vaya que era una vista Hermosa, ya que ella vivía en un penthouse en lo más alto del edificio.

-¡Buenos días!- decía Asami mientras contemplaba a su anillo de compromise- ¡Ay pero cómo me deslumbras!- jugaba al hablar la pelinegra, ya que estaba muy emocionada que dentro de una semana se casaría.

No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho en la habitación de al lado, se encontraba durmiendo una muchacha morena, de unos veinticuatro años, cabello castaño, buen cuerpo atlético, ya que se la pasaba en el gym, y unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules,su nombre: Korra. Ella era la mejor amiga de Asami, y se mudó con ella a estudiar su carrera en Música, ya que en su pueblo natal, no existía esa carrera. Hace un mes exactamente que se había graduado, así que mientras se tomaría un tiempo para poder titularse, pero como Korra siempre había odiado las mañanas, ahora que estaba de ''vacaciones'', aprovechaba para poder seguir durmiendo, y hubiera seguido durmiendo de no haber sido que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- contestó sin mucho ánimo Korra.

-¡Korra! Hoy, hoy es mi prueba del vestido- decía muy emocionada Asami- y el de las damas de honor. ¿Si te da tiempo no? Digo porque hoy tienes tu audición.

-¡Rayos, mi audición!- decía Korra mientras reaccionaba y colgaba el teléfono, así que rápidamente se empezó a vestir, ya que hoy era una audición para poder participar en un reality show para lanzar a la fama al próximo cantante, llamado Avatar Idol (lo sé jaja, parodia de American Idol xD).

Tanto Asami como Korra se alistaban, una para la prueba del vestido y la otra para su audición. Ambas salieron de sus respectivas recámaras ya listas, si bien Asami era muy fashion y se maquillaba, Korra era muy casual al vestir y muy pocas veces usaba mauqillaje, pero aún así, siempre se veía muy bien, pero como hoy era un día especial, Asami notó que Korra no llevaba puesto maquillaje así que la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¡Korra! ¡Korra!

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento pero no puedes salir así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te falta maquillaje.

-Pero yo no…

-Acuérdate que vas a un lugar donde te grabarán y ahí todos se fijarán en ti, recuerda que la…

-La imagen importa mucho- dijeron ambas.

-Sí, está bien, anda maquíllame- le dijo Korra a su amiga, aunque ella misma pudiera maquillarse, sabía que en manos de Asami siempre quedaría mejor.

Terminada de maquillarse, las amigas se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares.

En una de las tiendas muy importantes en alta costura, se encontraba Asami vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, contemplándose en el espejo. En eso voltea a ver a su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Ay, te ves hermosa!- le decía Ginger, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga en la Universidad, Korra era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero Ginger era su otra mejor amiga del campus.

-Te ves divina- le decía la dueña del local, la Sra. Mina.

-¡Ay, agárrenme porque me desmayo!- decía con emoción la oji-verde.

-Y ahora viene lo mejor- le dijo la Sra. Mina mientras le mostraba un estuche con un collar de diamantes.

-¡Wow!- decían las mujeres.

-¡Ay, creo que me hice tantita pipí!- decía Asami muy divertida haciendo reír a todos.

En otro lugar, se encontraba una fila de personas esperando su turno para audicionar, entre ellos estaba Korra, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Número 1354- dijo uno de los hombres del staff hacia la fila.

- ¿Dijo 1354?- preguntó Korra a una de las participantes.

-Sí.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Esa soy yo!- decía Korra mientras se acercaba hacia la habitación del casting.

Ya una vez dentro, Korra se encontraba cantando la canción ''Las cuatro estaciones'' (la que cantaba Iroh xD), para su desgracia a los jueces no les pareció, ya que se estaban burlando, normalmente Korra cantaba muy bien, pero en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa, que sin querer se le salieron unos cuantos gallos, provocando más risa a los jueces.

-¿Eh, no les gusto?- preguntó dudosa la morena.

-¿Tines otra cosa? Digo, ¿nos podrías deleitar otra canción con tu ''hermosa'' voz?- dijo una de los jueces.

De nuevo en la boutique, las damas de Asami llegaron corriendo.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- gritaban todas.

-¡Ay, se nos casa Sami!- decía una, ya que así apodaban a la heredera.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaban todas de emoción.

-A ver, ¿a quién le voy a aventar el ramo? A ver, díganme.

-A mí.

-No, a mí.

-Por favor, a mí.

-Bueno, creo que se lo tendré que aventar a Ginger o Korra , ya que tienen derecho de antigüedad- les decía Asami.

-¡Awwww!- respondían con nostalgia sus amigas.

En otro escenario, Korra se encontraba cantando una canción que se encontraba de moda, hasta coreografía le hizo, lo cual los jueces estaban disfrutándolo. Pero de tanta emoción en el baile, se resbaló y cayó, el camarógrafo la grababa y Korra se molestó.

-Ey, ya deja de grabar- decía mientras se paraba, pero el joven seguía grabando, y hasta close up le hizo.- Enserio, te dije que dejaras de grabar- decía mientras le tapaba la cámara.

-Este, se la pueden llevar por favor- decía la juez a seguridad.

-No, no, aún no termino, esperen- decía desesperada Korra mientras estaba siendo escoltada por la seguridad hasta el estacionamiento.- Oigan, ya déjenme, yo puedo sola, que yo puedo sola- decía mientras trataba de zafarse, y ya una vez que la bajaron, los guardias se fueron.-Oigan, mi chaqueta- les dijo ella cuando en eso uno de los guardias le aventó en la cara su prenda- ¡Qué modales!- les dijo enojada ella, y de ahí subió a su auto para dirigirse con Asami.

Y hablando de la futura novia, ella se encontraba tomándose selfies con sus amigas con el celular de Ginger, cuando en eso decide ver cómo quedaron las fotos.

-Ay, salí con cara de muñeca fea.

-¡Ay, Asami! Claro que no- le decía Ginger.

-Ay, sí la voy a borrar. ¡Oh, miren! Ginger tiene las fotos de su viaje a la Isla Ember, hay que verlas.

-¡Sí!- gritaban las amigas.

-¡No, no! Están muy feas- decía con algo de nerviosismo Ginger.

-Ay, claro que no, a ver- en eso Asami desliza las imágenes del celular y ve una que le llama la atención.- Oye, ¿cuándo te tomaste esta foto con Tahno?- el mencionado era el prometido de Asami.

-Eh, yo…- no podía responder Ginger de lo nerviosa que estaba y menos pudo responder cuando vio que Asami encontró las fotos ''prohibidas'', que era ella y Tahno en un jacuzzi de burbujas haciendo muchas cosas.

Asami no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, se sentía humillada, dolida y sobre todo traicionada, así que aguantándose las ganas de llorar, volteó con su ''amiga'' para verla de frente.

-Eres una… ¡zorra!- le dijo dándole un ligero empujón en su brazo, pero Ginger no se quedó atrás.

-¡Mojigata!- le correspondió el golpe.

-¡Golfa!- ahora Asami le jaló su cabello.

-¡Niña de papi!- le dijo jalando el cabello a la pelinegra, hacienda que ahora Asami reaccionara y se le echara encima.

-Me las pagarás, cómo te atreves, eres una sanguijuela de lo peor- decía entre gritando y llorando Asami, mientras sus amigas trataban de detenerla, pero no podían- Eras mi amiga, mi amiga, cómo pudiste- seguía Asami golpeando con su ramo a Ginger mientras ésta gritaba- Tahno es mío, es mío- gritaba con llanto la pobre futura novia, mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla.


	2. ¿Se cancela la boda?

**¿Se cancela la boda?**

**N/A:Hola, aquí regreso con otro capítulo… gracias a ValSmile por tu review :3, espero tener más xD…. Bueno aquí les dejo…**

Asami se encontraba comiendo nieve de galletas, directamente del bote grande, y con su vestido de novia puesto. Después de haberse enterado que su ''amiga'' la traicionó, cayó en una depresión instantánea de comer cosas con muchísimas calorías. Korra estaba a su lado contemplándola, no sabía qué hacer por su amiga, la verdad le dolía verla así.

-Tienes que cancelarla- dijo Korra haciendo que Asami parara de comer su nieve.

-Cance… cancela… ¿cancelarla?- decía con tono lloroso a Korra, mientras su amiga asentía ante el comentario.- ¡Ay, no! Pero si ya tenemos todo… todo…- decía mientras señalaba todos los regalos que tenía en su sala.- Tenemos la iglesia, ochocientos invitados, los regalos; por ejemplo, mira este que es un…- en eso Asami no tenía idea qué era aquel objeto extraño que sostenía en sus manos- Bueno, no sé qué sea pero está bonito- seguía hablando con la voz entre cortada.

-Bueno pues si el novio ya te pone el cuerno desde ahorita, imagínate de casada- le dijo de una forma muy franca, Korra.

-No, no, no, no, no fue Tahno, fue Ginger de seguro- trataba de justificarlo, Asami.

-Sami, por favor.

-Pues…. Pues, a lo mejor cambia, ya que se case, ¿no?- decía la pelinegra mientras agarraba un vino que le habían dado de regalo de bodas, a lo cual Korra la miraba con mucha incredulidad.- ¡Pobrecito!- decía con puchero, la oji-verde.

-¿Pobrecito?- preguntaba Korra con tono burlesco.

-No sé, tal vez se puso nervioso… se… resbaló- seguía con sus justificaciones, Asami.

-¿Se resbaló? Ja, ay Asami perdóname pero, se te resbala el jabón, se te resbala el camarón en el coctel. ¿Ya entendiste que no te puede seguir haciendo tonta?- decía la morena a su amiga.

-¡Mira quién habla! La experta en relaciones- ahora Asami era sarcástica.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Mako!

-¿Mako, qué?

-Pues cuándo te vas a atrever a decirle que estás enamorada de él, desde que tenías siete.- decía de forma triunfante Asami al notar que ahora Korra se quedaba callada y empezaba a comer la nieve que la heredera había dejado.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no se ha presentado la oportunidad.

-¿Y secundaria?

-Es que yo tenía la cara llena de…

-Granos y espinillas- le completó Asami- ¡Ajá! ¿Y prepa?

-Pues es que hubiera sido muy difícil besarlo porque yo tenía brackets y cuando uno se besa pues…

-Ajá y cuando se iba a ir a Ba Sing Se, porque de seguro estaba ahí toda su familia.

-Bueno yo…

-No, Korra, lo que pasa es que no te atreves. Cuando se te da la oportunidad te la tienes que tomar como…- en eso Asami miró lo que sostenía- Como un vino.

-Cuidadito que luego te pones para atrás, ¿eh?- le advirtió Korra., pero como si fuera poco, a su amiga no le importó y empezó a darle los tragos.- Ah, claro, lo que pasa es que tú no puedes cancelar tu boda porque te da pánico lo que diga la gente, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Asami cuando en eso escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta, así que se dirigió hacia el teléfono para checar quién era

-Sí, eso es- le contestó Korra.

-No, fíjate que no. Y no me cambies el tema-decía mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

-No tú no me lo cambies, y además estamos hablando del imbécil de Tahno, no de…

-¡Mako!- decía con emoción Asami haciendo que Korra casi se le atragantara la nieve- Pero qué coincidencia, estábamos justamente hablando de ti- decía mientras mirada a Korra, quien ésta sólo le lanzaba miradas asesinas- Pues es que Korra tiene que decirte algo muy importante y…- pero no pudo seguir más ya que Korra le quitó el teléfono.

-Ándale, ¿así nos vamos a llevar? ¡Órale, pues!- decía mientras colgaba el teléfono, haciendo que Asami se riera.- Pues así como tú estás provocando esto, ahora me toca a mí- decía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Asami.

-¿Qué quieres en mi cuarto, Korra?- decía la pelinegra mientras veía que su amiga sacaba algo debajo de su cama.

-¡Aquí está! Tu libro de las plantas.

-¿Qué? Ay, no Korra, deja eso ahí- decía mientras trataba de quitárselo.

-Ya vez, es especial. A ver qué pasó con eso de que ibas a estudiar plantas medicinales, viajar por el mundo y…

-¡Korra!- decía con desesperación tratando de quitarle el libro.

-Pero, ¡ah, por supuesto! Te atrapó la burbujita social del cuento del marido, y la casa, los hijos y los perros Chihuahuas- decía sarcásticamente, Korra.

-Son pumeranians de los peluditos- decía con ternura en sus ojos.

-Bu… bueno lo que sea, Asami. Tahno no lo es todo. ¿Por qué no viajes? ¿Por qué no conoces? ¿Por qué no te acuestas con otro?

-¡Ehhh!- gritaba espantada Asami ante este comentario- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no….? No lo… ¿Por qué no lo haces con Mako si bien que se te antoja?- ahora ella se quiso desquitar, Korra le iba a contestar, pero en eso sonó de nuevo el timbre.

-¡Cállate!

-¿A verdad?

-Piensa lo que te estoy diciendo- le dijo la morena mientras le entregaba su libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Tú también- y en eso Asami se ponía a ver su libro que había hecho cuando estaba en la prepa, ya que su pasión era estudiar botánica, pero debido al negocio de su padre, estudió administración. Y así pudo haberse quedado cuando en eso escuchó que la oji-azul gritó muy emocionada: ¡Mako!


	3. Pleito de amigas

**Pleito de amigas.**

_*En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¿A verdad?_

_-Piensa lo que te estoy diciendo- le dijo la morena mientras le entregaba su libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta._

_-Tú también- y en eso Asami se ponía a ver su libro que había hecho cuando estaba en la prepa, ya que su pasión era estudiar botánica, pero debido al negocio de su padre, estudió administración. Y así pudo haberse quedado cuando en eso escuchó que la oji-azul gritó muy emocionada: ¡Mako!_

_*Ahora la continuación…_

-¡Hola Korra!- decía un joven de unos veinticinco años de edad, cuerpo muy bien formado (ya saben, de los que van al gym xD), unas llamativas cejas y unos ojos color ámbar que hacían suspirar a la morena, mientras la abrazaba- Como no me abrían tuve que pedirle al vecino que iba de salida que me dejara entrar.

-Ay, jeje, qué pena, Mako- decía algo avergonzada, Korra.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré- y diciendo esto se zafó del abrazo.

-Ay, flores, qué rico huelen- decía Korra mientras veía con atención el bonito ramo que Mako sostenía.

-Sí, son para Asami… me enteré de lo de Tahno.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba la mencionada desde la sala, asomándose hacia donde ellos estaban.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- al preguntar esto, Mako sólo sacó su Smartphone y le enseñó el video.- ¡Nooo!- decía mientras salía corriendo hacia donde él estaba para agarrar el celular y ver el video. Mako sólo la abrazaba.- ¡No, no puede ser!

-Todo para por algo, Sami- le decía él.

-No, pero es que cómo.

-Tal vez viene algo mejor.

-No, ay a ver déjame ver los comentarios- decía angustiada Asami deshaciéndose del abrazo que su amigo le daba.

-No, no, no, no, no.- le decía Korra mientras le arrebataba el celular- Asami, cuando un tipo te engaña se supone que le debes de gritar, golpear, o cortarle sus partes- diciendo eso Asami sólo abría la boca como espantada.- ¿Oh no, Mako?

-Eh… claro, sí, Tahno es un imbécil, se merece lo peor- le decía.

-Pe…pero, pero quiero tener hijos, Korra, se iba a casar conmigo- seguía sollozando la ojiverde.

-Bien, ten hijos, pero no los tengas con él.

-¡Nunca con él!- le seguía el juego el muchacho a Korra.- Hay muchísimo borracho en su familia, además un tío de él anda en las drogas, hay gente mejor allá afuera.

-No, no hay- seguía de terca Asami.

-No, sí hay, lo que pasa es que no quieres abrir los ojos- seguía insistiendo, Mako.

-Asami, si tú te casas, entonces yo no voy a tu boda- la amenazó Korra.

-¡Ehhhhh!- decía muy sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Es más, ni Mako y yo iremos.

-¿Tienen un florero?- preguntaba el de ojos ambarinos muy en su mundo.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntaba indignada, la exnovia.

-Muy enserio. No voy apoyar un matrimonio, que no tiene futuro- decía con algo de tristeza Korra, dejando a una Asami más sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Mako haciendo que Asami los mirara de forma muy dolida y se empezara a retirar del lugar, pero antes de salir volteó con Korra.

-¿Sabes qué? Que tú no te atrevas a luchar por lo que siempre has querido, no es mi problema, yo sí voy a luchar por mi matrimonio.

-Pues entonces vas a tener que luchar sola- decía más exaltada la ojiazul, haciendo que Asami se enfadara y la atacara con lo primero que vio: una bola de la nieve que comía.- ¡Qué madura, Asami! ¡Qué madura!

-Pues no vengas, estás des invitada. Y tú también, Mako.

-¿Por qué?- decía sin entender.

-¡Me voy!- decía Asami mientras agarraba otra botella de vino y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡No, no, espérate!- le decía Mako mientras trataba de alcanzarla junto con Korra.

-¡Asami!- le decía Korra.

-Creo que lo de la promesa de ''amigas'' en las buenas y en las malas es pura mentira, ¿no? Pues me voy a casar, contigo o sin ti- ahora Asami amenazaba a Korra mientras esperaba a que se abriera el elevador, pero no se dio cuenta que éste aún no abría y se estrelló con él.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba su ''examiga''.

-¡Hmp!- le ignoraba Asami, y ya que se abrió el otro elevador se metió y agarrando su celular, le dijo a Korra:- Ah, mira, ya tengo varias llamadas de Tahno- le decía de forma burlona mientras el elevador se cerraba, Mako y Korra sólo veían como su amiga se iba, pero antes de que se regresaran a la casa, el elevador se volvió a abrir y se pudo observar que Asami seguí ahí- ¡Estúpido Tahno! ¿Por qué no me has hablado?- decía llorando, pero al ver que Mako y Korra seguían ahí, sólo se enojó más y empezó a hacer un pequeño berrinche hasta que al fin la puerta del elevador se cerró.

Mientras Asami se había ido a quién sabe dónde, Korra estaba en su habitación guardando ropa en una maleta, Mako se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama de ella.

-No me pienso quedar a ver cómo mi amiga se hace mensa- decía mientras sacaba ropa del clóset.- Amm, ¿me pasas mis calzones?- le decía muy sonrojada a su amigo, a lo que él sin el pudor del mundo se los lanzó- Gracias. Amm, me voy a cambiar, ¿eh? No vayas a voltear- pero al ver que Mako la ignoraba, empezó a cambiarse de camiseta, una parte de ella lo hizo a propósito, pues quería saber si ella pudiera provocar en cierta forma a su amigo, pero al ver que no tuvo éxito, solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Oye, ¿y si te quedas en mi casa?

-¿Eh?

-Van a estar todos para el cumpleaños de mi papá y les va a dar gusto verte.

-¿En serio? Digo, ¿no habría problema?

-Para nada, eres amiga de mi infancia y mi familia te adora, así que les daría mucho gusto, va a estar Bolín también, ya sabes desde que se casó no ha ido, pero hoy vendrá- le decía él sin voltear a verla aún.

-Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pues desde que él y Ópal, bueno, tú sabes, hicieron eso y ella quedó embarazada, mi papá lo corrió, pero creo que con el nacimiento de mi sobrino ya se ablandó y ya se reconciliaron.

-Jejeje, me imagino cómo se habrá puesto tu papá. Pero lo bueno, es que ya todo se arregló.

-Entonces, ¿vienes?

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que aceptaré tu oferta- decía la enamorada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que Mako no notó ya que seguía leyendo su libro.

-Perfecto…Por cierto, ¿tienes un florero?- preguntó él haciendo que la morena se riera aún más por su comentario.


	4. Conociendo a la familia

**Conociendo a la familia.**

**N/A: Hola cómo están, gracias Eliza20 por leer mi historia :D…**

**Hice algunos cambios de edades, ya que no me había dado cuenta de algunos detalles, ya que aquí los personajes se supone ya salieron de la universidad y les había puesto sus edades normales., jeje, pero bueno aquí les dejo para que continúen ….**

_-''Dime por qué, _

_me dices siempre solamente mentiras, _

_dime por qué, _

_no dices nunca la verdad''- _Asami estaba toda borracha manejando y cantando, toda desafinada pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que estaba muy dolida.

En otra parte, se veía un carro que se estaba estacionando frente a una enorme casa, cuando en eso aparece de la puerta un joven muy entusiasmado.

-¡Ya llegó Mako!- gritaba Bolín, un muchacho de unos veintitrés años de edad, cuerpo robusto (ya que al igual que Mako, iba al gym), blanco, cejas gruesas y ojos color verde que salía corriendo a recibir a su hermano.

-Mira Ónix, es tu tío Mako- decía Ópal, una muchacha delgada, de cabello negro corto y unos bonitos ojos verdes, quien salía tras Bolín sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos _(lo sé jaja, puse el nombre del bebé igual de una piedra preciosa como su madre xD)_

-Mako, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañé y… ¡pero qué veo! Trajiste compañía, y esa nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Korra.

-¡Hola Bolín!- decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Se va a quedar unos días para pasar el cumpleaños de papá- decía Mako mientras sacaba la maleta de la morena.

-Oye, qué buena onda. Oh, por cierto, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Ópal, ella es mi buena amiga Korra, Korra, ella es mi esposa Ópal.

-¡Mucho gusto! Hasta que al fin conozco en persona a la famosa esposa de Bolín, ya que cuando eran novios siempre se la pasaba hablando de ti- decía Korra haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

-Ay, jeje, creo que mi esposo hablaba de mí hasta por los codos. Igualmente, mucho gusto.

-¡Awww! Pero qué hermoso bebé. ¡Está idéntico a los dos! Es decir, tiene la misma cara del papá pero a la vez tiene tu tono de ojos.

-¿Sí, verdad? Todo mundo nos dice eso- decía con orgullo Ópal.

-Pero por qué no mejor entramos, ya que está haciendo frío y no quiero que le pase nada al bebé- decía Mako.

-Sí, tienes razón, entremos- decía Korra mientras seguía a sus amigos, y se preguntaba desde cuándo Mako se hizo tan paternal.

Una vez dentro Korra pudo observar que toda la familia estaba ahí.

-¡Korra!- decían todos y corrían hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Pero mira qué hermosa te has puesto- le decía la abuela de Mako y Bolín, Jin.

-Abuela Jin, qué gusto verte- decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Ay mi muchachita, pero mira el cuerpazo que tienes, creo que dejarías embobado a cualquier joven, ¿no lo crees Mako?- decía de una forma pícara Jin.

-¡Ahhhh! Ehh, sí, bueno….- el pobre de Mako ya ni sabía qué decir, ya que siempre su abuela lo ponía en situaciones vergonzosas.

-Ay, abuela, jejeje, no exagere- decía toda apenada la ojiazul.

-Korra, me da gusto que nos acompañes- decía Chow, quien era el hermano del padre de Mako y Bolín- Nosotros iremos poniendo la mesa que ya es hora de cenar, por lo mientras dale una habitación a Korra, Mako.

-Ah, sí, Korra ven por aquí- decía el ojidorado mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Ah, está bien, ahorita nos vemos- les decía a la familia y se disponía seguir a Mako.

Ya una vez en la habitación, Korra acomodaba sus cosas, Mako se encontraba revisando que no faltara nada en la recámara.

-Oye, cuando dijiste que toda tu familia estaría ahí, vaya que no exagerabas- decía alegre, Korra.

-Te lo dije, ya sabes, yo nunca exagero.

-Ja, sí claro.

-¿Por qué eso me sonó a sarcasmo?

-No, por nada- contestaba de forma divertida.

-Korra, sé que algo sabes.

-Ya pues, te diré, aún me acuerdo la vez que te sacaron sangre y dijiste que te habían quitado tres litros y que casi te quedabas sin tu líquido vital.

-Korra, eso fue cuando éramos niños.

-Y de la vez cuando el doctor tardó media hora en inyectarte.

-Bueno es que esa aguja era muy gruesa.

-Y de la vez que…

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí. OK, a veces exagero, pero en este caso no, ¿contenta?

-Mmmmm…. No, jajajaja.

-Bueno, ya- decía algo enfadado.

-Ya vez, ahora te enojarás y harás berrinche.

-¿Berrinche? Yo te enseñaré qué es berrinche- y en eso Mako se fue acercando de forma peligrosa a Korra.

-¿Mako?- decía ella algo preocupada- Mako, qué es lo que… ¡Ahhh! Jajajajajaa- reía ella, ya que Mako la estaba atacando con cosquillas.

-Eso es por decirme exagerado- decía mientras se reía también.

-No, ya déjame, jajajaja, no, así no se vale- decía mientras trataba de zafarse de él, pero al querer hacerlo se tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo, Mako encima de ella, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, al estar así de juntos, ambos se perdieron en los ojos de los otros, Korra pensó que ese era el momento exacto para decirle lo que sentía por él.- Mako, yo…

-Pero qué veo, aun no es la cena y ya quieren comer el postre, jajajaj- interrumpió Jin, haciendo que los muchachos se levantaran rápidamente y se pusieran colorados por el comentario de la abuela.

-¡Abuela!- gritó Mako

-No, no es lo que parece, es que él estaba haciéndome cosquillas, como cuando éramos niños, pero sin querer me tropecé y él también cayó- se trataba de excusar Korra, quien por cierto estaba roja como un tomate.

-Jajajaja, ay mi niña, si vieran sus caras. Pero bueno, sólo vine a avisarles que la cena está lista, así que ya vengan.

-¡Sí!- dijeron ambos y se fueron siguiendo a la abuela Jin.

Ya pasando la hora de la cena, todos se dispusieron ir a dormir, excepto Korra, Jin, Ópal, Mako y la tía Yu, ellos se encontraban en la cocina, ya que se habían quedado a lavar los platos, y como Korra era invitada especial, no dejaron que ella los lavara, así que la tarea se la asignaron a Mako.

-Siento que mi hijo San no se haya presentado, pero se tuvo que quedarse en Ba Sing Se por unas cosas de trabajo, pero ya mañana lo verás.

-¡Ay, sí! Hace mucho que no lo veo, desde que entré a la universidad dejé de tener vida social, pero ya gracias al Cielo que terminé.

-¿Y qué estudiaste?- preguntó Ópal.

-Música.

-¡Ay qué bonito!- dijo la ojiverde.

-Y dime mi niña, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó la tía Yu.

-Amm, no, eh, la verdad no- decía algo incómoda Korra.

-Bueno, aún eres joven, ya llegará.

-Sí, pero el que ya se le está pasando el tren es a otro. Creo que es gay.

-¡Abuela!- se exaltaba Mako ante ese comentario.

-¿Gay?- Korra dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No le hagas caso, siempre le gusta molestarme con eso.

-Bueno, es que jamás le hemos conocido una novia. Aunque pensándolo bien, de hecho si tuvo una. Leena- decía la tía Yu de forma divertida.

-¡Ya!- decía Mako un poco más molesto y provocaba la risa de todas, menos Korra ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Se conocieron por internet, pero el día que decidieron conocerse en persona, resulta que la tal Leena era Lee- ahora dijo Jin haciendo que todas siguieran a las carcajadas y esta vez Korra se unió a las risas.

-Oye, cuándo olvidarán eso- decía molesto el muchacho.

-¿Oh, y se acuerdan del vestido?

-¡Tía Yu!- seguía tratando de callarla el ojiambarino.

-Un día lo encontramos usando mi vestido, y debajo de eso, tenía puesto mi brasier.

-Acababa de ver la peli de "Lo que ellas quieren" _(ya saben, jaja, la de Mel Gibson xD)_ y sentía curiosidad el saber si lo qué el personaje hizo era verdad, además estaba chiquito, tenía diez.

-Dieciséis- le completó Jin haciendo de nuevo que las chicas rieran.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Abuela! – seguía el pobre de Mako tratando que callar a su querida abuelita.

-Y con eso de que es artista, cineasta y escritor, pues por eso lo piensan.

-¡Ópal!- dijo sorprendido Mako, ya que su cuñada no era de llevarse pesado.

-¡Ay, lo siento!- dijo muy apenada Ópal- Es que eso dice Bolín y yo…

-Jajajaja, no te disculpes mi nieta, ya era hora de que empezaras a hacer bromas- decía Jin.- En fin, a su padre le urge que ya se case, ya que todos mis nietos casados han tenido hijos, y para colmo Bolín tuvo niño también, y él ya quiere que haya niñas, y sinceramente yo también. Pero con esto que nunca ha tenido novia.

-Bueno, abuela, ya basta. Le voy a decir a mi papá- ya ni sabía ni cómo defenderse el pobre Mako. En eso Korra se acercaba a Mako que justo había terminado de lavar los platos.

-Pues yo tengo que decirles algo, de hecho Mako sí tiene novia- cuando Korra dijo esto, hizo que las mujeres voltearan a verla muy sorprendidas, incluso el mismo Mako estaba igual.- ¿No les has dicho?- decía ella volteándolo a ver, pero él seguía más confundido- Mako y yo… somos novios- dijo Korra haciendo que todos se callaran por un instante, pero después se empezaron a reír, sobre todo Jin y Yu, al ver que no le creían se acercó a Mako y lo empezó a besar, pero no cualquier beso, sino uno muy apasionado, haciendo que todas se quedaran con la boca abierta. Mako entendió y le siguió el juego poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y atrayéndola más hacia él. Korra en ese momento sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, ya que al fin estaba besando al hombre que amaba, aunque fuera un beso fingido, no le importaba. Una vez terminando su "acto" del beso, Mako abrazó a Korra y volteó a ver a sus queridas parientas.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sonriendo, ya que con eso sabía que jamás lo iban a molestar.

Ya más al rato, Mako había acompañado al cuarto de Korra a despedirla, pero antes de retirarse a su habitación, decidió decirle algo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Korra sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-¡De nada!- dijo ella igual sonriéndole- Te tienes que inventar una buena historia de cómo nos enamoramos, algo súpero romántico, apasionado, qué se yo- decía mientras se reía.

-Je, sí, te prometo que en la noche inventaré la historia, por algo soy escritor ¿no?

-Es cierto.-dijo ella sonriéndole, y como antes, ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero antes de que siguieran así, Korra reaccionó del trance.- En fin, buenas noches- se despidió ella.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo Mako y acto enseguida se fue a su habitación.

Para Korra ese día fue el mejor de su vida ya que había besado a su amado.


	5. ¿Y dónde está Asami?

**¿Y dónde está Asami?**

**N/A: Hola, hola! Me da gusto que ya tenga más lectores, les quiero agradecer a ValSmile, Eliza20 y Kaya-Petrova por sus reviews y por estar leyendo esta historia :D…. me alegran el día… bueno pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

En un salón en alguna parte de la ciudad, estaban festejando una boda.

-Bien este es el momento que todas esperan, es el momento de lanzar el ramo- decía el D.J. a todas las mujeres solteras del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, Asami llegaba a ese salón, se estacionó pero al bajar uno de los muchachos del valet parking la detuvo.

-Señorita, no puede estacionarse ahí, no puede…- pero no terminó ya que Asami estaba tan borracha que sólo le entregó las llaves y no lo escuchó.- ¡Señorita!- volvió a insistir el joven.

-¿Me lo guardas?- decía Asami mientras le entregaba el vino y se disponía a entrar al salón.

-¡1, 2, 3!- gritaban todos en el salón para que la novia lanzara el ramo, y justo cuando lo lanzó, Asami entró al salón y se abalanzó por el ramo.

-¡Mío! ¡Es mío! ¡Sí!- decía gritando Asami provocando sorpresa ante todos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba la novia a su ahora esposo.

-No tengo la más mínima idea- le respondió.

-Aplauso para la joven que atrapó el ramo- decía el D.J., a lo cual Asami bailaba de emoción (y de borracha xD) y se subía al escenario.

-Gracias, gracias. Qué bonita fiesta. Saben, hay dos novias aquí, jejeje, tengan- decía mientras volvía a lanzar el ramo, realmente estaba tan ebria que no tenía idea de lo que hacía.- Ahí está el ramo, peléense por él.

-Pero qué le pasa, quién es ella- seguía preguntando la novia.

-¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?- le decía la coordinadora de la boda.

-Oye, oye, por qué tanta hostilidad, hay dos novias aquí- seguía hablando Asami.

-¡Yo soy la novia!- dijo molesta la original novia.

-Ey, shhhh, tú tranquila… es que a veces, así pasa y hay… _''Dos mujeres, y un camino''_- empezaba de nuevo a cantar Asami.

-Seguridad, saquen a la loca esta- decía el novio, quien para fortuna de Asami, de lo desarreglada y borracha que iba, nadie se dio cuenta que la persona frente a ellos era la heredera de Industrias Futuro.

-¿Dónde está el novio? ¡Maldito!- seguía ella muy en su papel y ahora empezaba a bailar, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, los guardias llegaron y sacaron a Asami de ahí. La llevaron a la cocina, ya que ahí estaba otra puerta que dirigía a otra salida, pero en el transcurso, Asami agarró una botella de champaña y se la empezó a beber.

-No se la tome así, señorita- le dijo uno de los guardias mientras ya sacaban a Asami fuera del salón.

-¡Hip! De mejores bodas me han corrido- decía ella mientras se recargaba sobre la parte trasera de una troca, realmente ya se estaba mareando, así que cuando logró sentarse bien, la puerta trasera se abrió y ella se cayó adentro de esta- Yo, tengo mucho sueño, ¡hip! Creo que voy a dormir- decía ella mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y de lo rendida que estaba, no se dio cuenta que la troca empezaba a moverse.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! No te vayas… te llevas a la novia- decía el conserje del lugar, ya que el chofer no se dio cuenta que llevaba carga extra.

En la bahía Yue, en unos yates, se encontraba un grupo de amigos (y colados) festejando, y eran nada más que los ''Lobo-murciélagos'', uno de los equipos de fútbol más destacados de Ciudad República, y ahí en medio, estaba Tahno, el jugador estrella y el prometido de Asami, era un hombre de unos veintisiete años, piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, se lo peinada estilo Elvis. Se habían ido en su yate a festejarle su despedida de soltero, estaban divirtiéndose cuando en eso a lo lejos en una lancha, una chica pelirroja se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Tahno! ¡Tahno!- gritaba Ginger llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Es enserio?- decía él con algo de arrogancia.

-Ay, ayúdame- le decía Ginger mientras le estiraba la mano para que el pudiera subirla a su yate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía sonriendo Tahno.

-Te estuve buscando toda la noche.

-Pero qué haces, roja, si sabes que es mi despedida de soltero- le decía mientras le tocaba su nariz.

-Asami.

-¿Asami?

-Asami se enteró de todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué todo?

-¿Cómo qué de todo? De todo lo nuestro.

-No hay nuestro- le respondió él tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-¿Cómo que no hay nuestro? ¿Y lo de la Isla Émber?

-Bueno yo…

-Y lo del te quiero.

-Bueno eso sí lo dije, pero estaba muy borracho y…

-No trates de excusarte.

-Bueno ya, ven- le decía él mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Ay, Tahno, no! Es que no puedes casarte así.

-Me voy a casar con Asami. Porque así tiene que ser- decía mientras Ginger sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Pero Tahno…

-Además lo que tenemos nosotros es increíble, así tal y como está.

-Sí pero…

-Ven, dame un abrazo- y mientras se abrazaban, Tahno aprovechó para regresarla a la lancha, donde el señor que la llevó la estaba esperando.

-¡Tahno!

-Llévesela con cuidado- le decía él al señor.

-¡Tahno! ¿Qué no entiendes? Te va a dejar plantado en el altar- decía Ginger gritando ya que cada vez la lancha se alejaba.

Todos se reían de la escena, Tahno pensaba que tenía a Asami comiendo de la palma de su mano, por eso no se preocupó cuando Ginger le dijo que ella ya sabía de lo suyo, además, este jugador era amo de la manipulación, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Tahno! ¡Tahno! ¡Tahno!- imitaba uno de los ''invitados'' de la despedida a la pelirroja, haciendo que todos se rieran.- Por cierto… ¿quién es Tahno?

-¡Yo!- decía con algo de enfado y haciendo que sus amigos también vieran al colado con cara de pocos amigos.

En otro punto de la tierra, se encontraba Asami, quien empezaba a moverse poco a poco, claro aún sin abrir los ojos, ya que los rayos del sol le estaban dando en su cara, pero seguía con sueño que no le importaba que casi tuviera el sol en su rostro. Justo en ese momento unos niños llegaron hacia la troca donde ella estaba durmiendo, uno de los niños le quitó su stilleto de encaje y fingió que hablaba por teléfono, otro con una pluma le hacía cosquillas en su pie.

-Jajajaja, ya Korra, no me hagas cosquillas-decía ella, pero sin abrir los ojos aún- Jajajaja, ¡que ya!- al decir eso, se levantó de golpe y al abrir los ojos, pudo notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino con un grupo de niños. Volteó a su alrededor algo ya preocupada, pero sólo pudo ver muchas plantas, árboles muy altos y unas casas.- ¡Ay no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- decía ya más asustada la ojiverde.- ¡No! Ay, a ver, dame mi celular, dame mi celular- decía desesperada ella a un niño que sostenía su teléfono, pero éste se lo negaba a dar, así que ella se bajó de la troca y fue hacia donde los niños estaban- ¡Dame mi teléfono!- seguía diciendo pero veía que los niños no le respondían.- Tal vez hablen una especie de dialecto- pensaba ella, así que decidió volver a hablar pero esta vez haciendo mímicas- Asami, teléfono, casa- decía mientras hacía mímicas, provocando que los niños sólo se rieran. En eso una mujer salía de la casa y se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Asami?- dijo la mujer, que por su apariencia, se daba a notar que era la mamá de los niños.

-¡Sí! Asami, teléfono- seguía ella haciendo sus señas.

-¿Teléfono?- decía la señora quien miraba que uno de sus hijos tenía el celular.

-¡Sí!- decía más esperanzada la pelinegra.- Mi casa.

-¿Tú casa?

-¡Sí!

-Ja, vieja tonta, nosotros hablamos tu idioma- decía la señora algo ofendida haciendo que Asami se quedara con los ojos como platos 0_0- Enzo, Enzo, ven acá-gritaba la señora a su marido- Enzo, que vengas para acá, dime quién es esta pinche vieja- decía con un humor haciendo que Asami ahora se espantara de ella.

En eso un señor que cargaba a un bebé salía, pero al ver a Asami, trató de regresar a la casa.

-¿A dónde vas, tonto?- le dijo su esposa haciendo que su marido con temor le obedeciera.

-Oiga por cierto, bueno primero perdón por lo de hace rato, pero, sería tan amable de decirme dónde estoy- dijo Asami con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ah, sí, estás en el Pantano Brumoso.

-Ah, está bien, pensaba que… ¿¡Queeeeeé!?- gritó Asami de la frustración, ya que se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de su amada civilización en Ciudad República.


	6. Día familiar

**Día familiar.**

Mientras Asami lidiaba en saber en qué parte del mundo se encontraba, en Ciudad República la familia de Mako acababa de despertar y se sentaban en el gran comedor, todos esperaban muy ansiosos a que llegara San, ya que era su cumpleaños. Mako y Korra entraban al área del comedor y él muy amablemente le sacó una silla.

-Siéntate aquí gorda.

-Que no me digas gorda- le dijo ella manoteándolo.

-Hola Mako- dijo Tu, quien era el primo hermano de él y Bolín, mientras tocaba el pecho de Mako.

-No me toques- le dijo algo molesto, ya que no le gustaba que su primo siempre le hiciera esas bromitas.

-Qué pasa Mako- le seguía tocando con su índice.

-Me molesta que me toques, Tu.

-Mira ahí viene mi papá- dijo Bolín interrumpiendo a su primo y hermano.

-¡Buenos días, familia!- dijo San, quien era el jefe de la familia, padre de Mako y Bolín, un señor de unos cincuenta y cinco años recién cumplidos, blanco, ojos verdes, cabello negro con algo ya de canas y tenía un distinguido bigote.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le respondieron sus parientes y le empezaron a aplaudir.

-Gracias, gracias, y gracias a todos por estar presentes en este día especial para mí.

-Papá, ven, te guardé tu asiento favorito- le decía Bolín mientras jalaba del brazo a su papá, a pesar de ser adulto, aún seguía comportándose como un niño cuando se trataba de su padre.

-Oh, sí, vamos hijo- decía San mientras seguía a Bolín, pero antes de sentarse vio que al lado de Mako se encontraba una mujer.- Mako, me puedes decir quién es esta hermosa jovencita- decía él haciendo sonrojar a Korra.

-Es Korra, papá, ya la conoces, es amiga de nosotros desde que éramos niños, pero ahora resulta que ella y Mako son…

-Es que ella y yo no nos habíamos visto desde que regresé de Ba Sing Se- interrumpió Mako a su hermano y abrazaba a Korra- Y ahora que nos reencontramos, hubo chispas entre nosotros- decía haciendo que San quedara muy sorprendido- Korra es mi novia- decía Mako tratando de sonar lo más convincente ante su padre.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- dijo San dándole unas palmaditas en los cachetes del ojidorado, ya que al fin su hijo había encontrado el ''amor''.- ¡Muy bien!- decía muy emocionado- Ven chula, siéntate aquí- decía el señor sosteniendo el brazo de Korra.- Mira nada más, qué músculos.

-Jajaja- se reía Korra, pero no sabía si lo que el ''suegro'' le dijo era un cumplido o una crítica.

-Teniendo este cuerpo tan fuerte entonces mi nieta saldrá muy sana- dijo San haciendo que Korra casi se desmayara del comentario- Es una broma- dijo alegre el ''suegro''.

-No le hagas caso, ven, siéntate- le dijo Mako agarrándola para alejarla lejos de su padre el bromista.

En las afueras, muy afueras de Ciudad República, Asami se encontraba dentro de la misma troca que la trajo a ese alejado lugar, el Sr. Enzo (el chofer) estaba manejando, pero sólo se burlaba de ver cómo la muchacha trataba de que su celular obtuviera señal. En cierta forma le daba lástima, ya que por su culpa ella estaba ahí.

-Así que es tu primera vez en el Pantano Brumoso- le dijo él tratando de animarla.

-Pues sí, aunque fue un viaje muy inesperado; y a todo esto, este lugar está cerca de Ciudad República- preguntaba Asami.

-No, qué va. Si estamos al sur de ahí.

-Oh, y… ¿cómo cuánto tiempo se hace de aquí para allá?

-¿Manejando o a pie?

-¿En avión?

-Jajajajajaja, jejejejeeje, jajaajaja- reía Enzo, ya que lo que Asami no sabía, es que no existía un aeropuerto en ese lugar, ya que estaban en lo más profundo del pantano.

De nuevo en Ciudad República, la familia se encontraba desayunando, cada quien en su plática, en eso Meng-Meng, una de las primas de Mako, quien estaba embarazada, sintió cómo le pateó uno de sus bebés, ya que tendría gemelos.

-¡Ay, ay! Korra siente- dijo ella mientras le agarraba la mano de la morena para ponerla sobre su panza, ya que se encontraba a su lado.- ¡Está pateando!- dijo ella emocionada.

-Ay, es cierto- dijo Korra feliz.

-Esto del embarazo es horrible, y más cuando tendrás gemelos, además te hechas muchos gases- decía Meng-Meng espantando algo a Korra.

-Tener hijos es lo máximo, yo por eso tuve dos, y hubiera podido tener más si mi esposa no se hubiera ido al Cielo antes, que en paz descanse- dijo San.- Pero me está siendo falta la nieta, ya que todos en esta familia han tenido hombres, ¿verdad, hijo?- decía San dirigiéndose a su primogénito.

-Sí- decía con algo de enfado, Mako.

-Papá, Ópal y yo estábamos hablando que después de que Ónix cumpla un año, queremos intentar tener una niña.

-¡Sí, suegro!- decía ella.

-Qué coincidencia, nosotros también queremos una niña- dijo Tu agarrando la mano de su esposa.- incluso anoche estábamos practicando una posición en la que se logra que el esperma entre más adentro y entonces…

-Tu, estamos comiendo- decía Mako algo asqueado por el comentario, al igual que su padre, en muchas ocasiones no soportaban a Tu, pero era familia y con todo y rarezas lo tenían que aceptar.

-Hijo, por favor- ahora dijo Chow, el padre de Tu y hermano menor de San.

-Lo del esperma me pareció interesante. Crees que yo…

-¡Madre!- dijo exaltado San, ya que Jin a veces no tenía pudor en ciertos aspectos.

-Jajajaja, ya no te exaltes hijo- le respondió ella.

-En fin, eh… Korra, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó San a la morena.

-Mmmm, bueno yo…

-Es cantante, pa- interrumpió Mako.-Estudió en el conservatorio y todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho acabo de graduarme hace un par de meses y ahora estoy empezando a prepararme para titularme.

-Vaya, eso es muy bueno, me da mucho gusto- dijo San viendo que su ''nuera'' era una mujer preparada.

En eso uno de los tantos sobrinitos que había, cayó dormido sobre su plato, ese niño era el hijo mayor de Meng- Meng. Korra se preocupó y se iba a levantar a ayudarlo pero Mako la detuvo, ya que su mamá se levantó.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, Shao Jr. tiene narcolepsia, le pasa todo el tiempo.

-Lo heredó de su padre- decía San haciendo que Shao se sintiera avergonzado- porque nosotros los Jintao somos muy fuertes, y muy bien dotados _(lo sé no se me ocurrió otro apellido, con eso que en avatar no tienen x_x )._- Por cierto, tú no tenías una amiga llamada… Asuma, Samadhi, As…

-¡Asami!- dijo Korra.

-Asami, sí, ella. ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?- preguntó el señor con interés- ¿Se casó?- y al decir eso, la familia sólo hizo un largo suspiro.

-Esa es otra historia- dijo la tía Yu- se va dando cuenta que con el tipo con el que se va a casar, se andaba acostando con su ''amiga'' y entonces…

-Tía Yu- dijo Mako interrumpiéndola, haciéndole notar que Korra estaba algo incómoda escuchando eso.

-Bueno, qué les parece si mejor nos comemos el postre- dijo Bolín para cambiar el tema.

De nuevo en los adentros el pantano, Enzo se encontraba revisando el motor de su troca, ya que con todo el calor que hacía ahí, se había calentado.

-Y si yo manejo y tú me empujas- decía Asami al señor.

-Ehh, no, mejor voy con mi amigo, él sabe de esto- decía Enzo, ya que no quería ir empujando su propia troca. Se iba caminando cuando Asami le pregunta:

-Sr. Enzo, ¿y si viene alguien, qué le digo?

-Jajajajaajaja- se reía Enzo.- ¿Alguien? Bueno, si pasa ''alguien'', algún nativo, usted nada más dígale: ''A corcus cañá''

-¿A corcus caña?

-¡Cañá!

-Por eso, a corcus caña- seguía repitiendo la porbre de Asami mientras veía que Enzo se retiraba.

De regreso en Ciudad República, la familia de Mako seguía festejando el cumpleaños de su padre, ahora era el tiempo de jugar baseball, así que todos portaban sus respectivos uniformes y se encontraban en el enorme jardín que habían simulado una cancha de este deporte.

-¡Vamos familia! Vengan, vamos a tomar posiciones, a ver Mako, tú vas a primera- decía San mientras organizaba a su equipo.

-Yo siempre voy a primera, ahora quiero tercera.

-¡Que te vas a primera!

-Como siempre- refunfuñaba Mako.

-Tú Shao Jr., te vas a segunda.

-Sí, tío.

-Y tú, Korra, ¿sabes jugar baseball?

-Bueno, yo así como jugar pues…

-Cúbreme tercera junto a Mako- le interrumpió San.

-Tercera, eh, sí- decía la morena mientras se iba hacia donde Mako estaba.

-Vamos a enseñarles quién manda- decía entusiasmado San.

-Sí, les enseñaremos quién manda- repetía Korra aunque no tuviera idea de cómo iba a jugar, cosa que llamó la atención de Mako y sólo la miraba de forma divertida, pero a la vez, había algo en ella que le estaba atrayendo su atención.

Asami estaba ya muy cansada de tanto esperar, hacía más de media hora que Enzo se había ido y aún no regresaba; le bajaba a los vidrios, los volvía a subir, cambiaba de pose, se maquillaba, en fin, ya estaba agotada, pero no fue hasta que un pajarito entró en la troca y espantó a la chica, haciéndola gritar como loca.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ahhhh!- salía corriendo toda desesperada la pobre pelinegra.

De regreso al juego de baseball, toda la familia estaba atenta, era el turno de Shao para batear.

-Esta es para usted, querido tío San- le dedicaba su bateo, cosa que San puso los ojos en blanco, es cierto que amaba a su familia, pero este sobrino político a veces hacía que perdiera sus casillas de tan enfadoso que era.

-¡Ay hijo!- dijo San antes de lanzarle la bola, cuando lo hizo, Shao logró batearla, no fue muy alto pero si lo suficiente para correr a primera base.

-¡Agárrenla! ¡Agárrenla!- decía la abuela Jin.

-¡Pónchalo, pónchalo!- decía Bolín desde la banca, ya que aún no le tocaba jugar. Shao Jr. había logrado atrapar la pelota, iba corriendo tras su padre con el propósito de poncharlo pero en eso le dio el ataque de la narcolepsia y se desplomó en el suelo, Mako fue corriendo y le quitó la pelota para lanzársela a Korra.

-¡Atrápala muchacha!- le gritaba San a la ojiazul, pero por desgracia para Korra, el baseball no era su fuerte, así que cuando Mako le lanzó la pelota, ella no pudo atraparla y se cayó, así que con esto Shao logró hacer carrera.

-Shao Jr.- le decía Mako a su sobrino, pero éste estaba ya en el quinto sueño.

Ya era algo tarde y la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, Asami estaba toda empapada, así que como pudo agarró una hoja de una palmera y la usó como si fuera su paraguas.

-¡Sr. Enzo!- gritaba ella con desesperación.

Ya llevaba como veinte minutos caminando, estaba asustada y desesperada de no encontrar ni si quiera un solo rastro de civilización. Lo único que veía eran árboles y plantas, y uno que otro animal extraño.

-De toda la ropa que tengo, ¿por qué rayos tuve que traer puesto un vestido de novia? Y peor, con tacones, y para variar, tuve que traerme la bolsa más grande y pesada- se lamentaba Asami, y en un paso en falso que dio, se atoró en una especie de lodo.- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué el lodo se mueve?- decía ella mientras se hundía cada vez más, ya que había caído en una especia de charco lleno de lodo, por ello éste le impedía que se sumergiera por completo.- Ay, no, mi bolsita no- decía levantando su bolsa para que no se hundiera, en eso ella volteó y pudo ver que un caballo-avestruz estaba en la misma situación que ella- ¿Y tú cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- le preguntó al indefenso animal mientras empezaba a llorar de la frustración.

Rato después, la lluvia se había calmado, y Asami estaba profundamente dormida sobre el gran lodo, ella realmente se había rendido, pero no muy lejos de ella, alguien se lograba ver por atrás.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, y los Jintao se habían ido a dormir, todos menos Mako y Korra, quienes estaban acostados _(no piensen mal, realmente estaban así jeje xD)_ en la cama de ella, ni uno de los dos decía una palabra, solamente estaban ahí e intercambiaban unas cuantas miradas, pero Mako decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Ay, estoy muerto!- decía con un suspiro el ojidorado y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-Sí, yo también- le respondía Korra- Oye, estuvo divertido el cumpleaños de tu papá ¿no?

-Ajá- le respondía ya entre suspiros, pues realmente se estaba quedando dormido.

-Me encantó porque fue un cumpleaños muy diferente, digo, siempre hay música, pastel, regalos, pero con el de tu papá aparte de los regalos y el pastel fueron puros juegos, jeje, me encantó cómo Bolín no podía aceptar que su propia esposa le ganara en Pai Sho, y justo cuando él le iba a ganar, su bebé le tumbó todo el juego, jajajajaa, eso fue divertido ¿no crees?- dijo ella volteando a ver a Mako, pero él ya estaba bien dormido, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a ella- Oye, Mako, pssss…. Te tienes que ir a tu cuarto- trataba de despertarlo, pero al ver que éste no reaccionaba y de ver que se veía muy sexy durmiendo en su cama, decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad y con algo de timidez, se empezó a acercar a él y se recostó sobre su pecho, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre él para abrazarlo.- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo ella y se dispuso a dormir.

Mako en eso empezó a sentir un peso sobre él, así que abrió poco a poco sus ojos, cuando en eso vio que Korra estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba, al principio quiso moverse, ya que había reaccionado que se había quedado en su cuarto, pero al ver que ella estaba muy cómoda, decidió mejor no despertarla y como era su amiga del alma, decidió que no tenía nada de malo y también le correspondió el abrazo, y así los dos esa noche durmieron muy felices.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, Asami se encontraba recostada sobre un tapete, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no portaba su vestido, sino se encontraba en su fina ropa interior de encaje que usaría para la boda, despertaba poco a poco, ya que escuchaba un ruido extraño, como si estuvieran golpeando algo; cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar que ya no se encontraba en el charco, sino en una especie de choza, en eso vio una sombra y se asustó, pero lo que más le asustó fue ver que ya no tenía puesto su vestido y por instinto se cubrió con sus manos su pecho.

La sombra que veía empezaba tomar forma y pudo observar que era un hombre con un machete que cortaba quien sabe qué, ella decidió esconderse detrás de una silla que estaba ahí cerca, tenía mucho miedo, pues quién sabe qué tipo de lunático estaba ahí; la silla estaba junto a una mesa, y ahí estaba un sartén, sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el utensilio _(bien tipo Rapunzel en la peli de Enredados, lo sé jajaj xD)_, con mucho cuidado se fue acercando a la pared que estaba cerca de una entrada que daba con lo que era la cocina, el lugar donde estaba el extraño, ella se iba preparando para lo que fuera necesario, en eso el extraño empezó a acercarse hacia la entrada y cuando pasó cerca de ella, Asami gritó:

-¡A corcus cañá!- y ¡bam!, le dio un santo trancazo a su capturador en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Cielos! Creo que lo maté- dijo ella temerosa de que sucediera lo peor al ver que el hombre yacía en el suelo.


	7. Lejos de la civilización

**Lejos de la civilización.**

**N/A: Hola, hola a todos… muchas gracias por sus reviews, por lo visto esta historia está siendo más leída… gracias yesikyu22 por tus comentarios…. Y bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación **

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¡A corcus cañá!- y ¡bam!, le dio un santo trancazo a su capturador en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente._

_-¡Cielos! Creo que lo maté- dijo ella temerosa de que sucediera lo peor al ver que el hombre yacía en el suelo_

_Continuación:_

Asami veía cómo el hombre estaba inconsciente, sin más preámbulos tomó el machete que se encontraba al lado de él_, _ya que si intentaba hacer otra cosa, al menos ella tendría algo con qué amenazarlo. Ahí estaba parada frente a él, lo que pudo notar es que este hombre tenía un cuerpo musculoso, piel blanca y cabello negro, estaba algo sudoroso por el calor que hacía, no podía negar que era atractivo pero eso no le daba el derecho de dejarla como estaba, pero antes de que siguiera analizando al sujeto, éste se empezó a mover bruscamente.

-¡Ay!- se quejaba el ''secuestrador'' sobándose la cabeza, pero en eso vio que un machete apuntaba hacia él.- Tranquila, no hay necesidad de hacer eso. -¡Shhh!- lo cayó Asami.- Sólo hablas cuando yo te diga. ¿Me secuestraste? -¿Te secuestré?- dijo él al momento que se levantaba- Te acabo de sacar de un pantano.

-Y también de mi vestido, ¿por qué estoy en ropa interior?- decía ella tratando de cubrirse con su otra mano.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Ahí está colgado.- le dijo haciendo que la pelinegra volteara para comprobar que era cierto.- Ten, ponte esto- le decía el hombre mientras le aventaba una camisa, de hombre claro está, pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era cubrirse.

-Tú, deja de mirarme, voltéate- le ordenaba ella mientras se disponía a cambiar. -Y si piensas que te secuestré, mira, aquí está la puerta, puedes irte. -Pero por supuesto que me iré de aquí, piensas que me voy a quedar aquí atrapada con un extraño. ¿Dónde está tu auto?- demandaba Asami. -Afuera- dijo él sin importancia, así que Asami salió pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el carro era un caballo-avestruz. -¿Es enserio?- decía ofendida la heredera, provocando que el joven se riera. -Bonito auto, ¿no crees?- decía de forma divertida él. -¡No es gracioso! Necesito por favor que me lleves al pueblo más cercano, donde haya un camión, avión, taxi lo que sea porque necesito regresar a Ciudad República ya que me voy a casar este sábado y ¡no te acerques!- volvía amenazar Asami con el machete a su capturador. -Tienes un animalito. -¿Qué? -Que tienes un animalito allá arriba- decía el joven señalando a una enorme tarántula que estaba colgada del pantalón. -Ay, sí, la típica excusa del animalito- pero en eso Asami volteó dónde él señalaba y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que él decía- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba ella con desesperación y se abalanzó con el extraño, él la cargaba y trataba de calmarla -Ey, ey, tranquila, tranquila- decía él mientras se acercaba a la araña para sostenerla- Mira, ¿ves? No pasa nada- y diciendo esto sacó a la tarántula de la casa; en eso él volvió a sostener el machete y se lo dio a Asami- Ten, para que estés segura. Entonces, me decías que el sábado te casas- decía él de manera que recargaba su brazo sobre la entrada quedando muy de frente de Asami, provocando que ella se sonrojara. -¡Sí!- le contestó ella enseñándole su mano con su preciado anillo.

-Y, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntaba él. -Sam…mi, Asami Sato- dijo ella muy orgullosa de su nombre. -¿Sato? La heredera de Industrias Futuro, ¿la hija de Hiroshi Sato? El creador del Satomóvil (aquí le pongo que los satomóvil son marca y no exactamente la referencia a un carro). -La mismísima. -Vaya, entonces creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto y cobrar una buena fortuna. -¿Qué? Pero tú. -Jajaja, no es cierto, sólo bromeaba. Y Srta. Sato, qué hace tan lejos de la civilización. -No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo recuerdo que el día anterior tomé mucho y después estaba en este lugar- decía ella con su voz casi a punto de llorar. -Sí, el alcohol suele provocar este tipo de efectos. Pero oye, relájate, ¿sí? Mi ''Satomóvil'' no funciona de noche- decía él mientras se sentaba sobre el tapete. -Oye y, tú cómo te llamas. -Es cierto, se me olvidó presentarme. Yo soy Iroh- le decía mientras le sonreía, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Asami, pues él realmente tenía una hermosa sonrisa y ahí ella pudo notar que él tenía unos ojos color miel, parecidos a los de Mako. -Bueno, Iroh, y yo dónde voy a dormir. ¿Tienes cama, no? -Está en reparación, así que por hoy tendrás que dormir junto a mí- decía Iroh mientras señalaba donde él estaba. Asami no estaba muy de acuerdo, ya que dormir al lado de un desconocido no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero qué otra opción tenía, así que haciendo muecas, se sentó junto a Iroh.- Por cierto, Asami, hace rato me pegaste con un sartén de hierro. -¡Opps!- decía de forma irónica ella.

Ya había amanecido en Ciudad República, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba despierta, todos menos una, que aún se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

-Korra, Korra despierta- le decía Mako mientras la grababa con su cámara. -No, cinco minutos más- decía ella aún somnolienta. -¡Korra! -¡Ehh!- reaccionó ella despertándose de golpe, dándose cuenta que Mako la grababa- Ya, cierra eso- le decía apagando la cámara. -Arréglate mi amor, que hoy seguirán los festejos- dijo Mako de lo más natural, haciendo que a Korra casi se le saliera el corazón. -¿Mi amor?- dijo ella sorprendia. -Estuvo cursi ¿no? Mejor te digo ¿gorda? ¿Sexy? Tu le decía lechón a su esposa cuando eran novios. -Ehh, mi amor suena bien, jeje- decía ella. -Bueno, apúrate a alistarte- decía Mako mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Korra que sentía que flotaba en las nubes.

Al igual que en la ciudad, en el Pantano Brumoso el sol estaba muy resplendente, Asami se despertaba poco a poco, al principio se espantó pues no recordaba dónde estaba, pero una vez que recordó todo decidió irse a cambiar, ya que afuera escuchaba voces y tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran. Una vez cambiada de nuevo con su vestido de novia, que en lugar de blanco ahora era beige debido al lodo, decidió asomarse para ver quiénes eran, y las personas que vio eran Iroh con una señora, posible nativa del lugar, no sabía con exactitud de lo que hablaban pero él se portaba de una forma muy amable con la señora, ya una vez terminada la plática, Asami salió y fue hasta su encuentro.

-¿No que la boda era hasta el sábado?- le dijo Iroh, pues ella tenía puesto su vestido de nuevo. -Jejeje, qué gracioso. Y ese caballo-avestruz a dónde nos llevará, ¿al desierto?

-No, al pueblo más cercano.- pero antes de que Iroh pudiera decir más, un grupo de niños se acercó a él y lo empezaron a abrazar; Asami estaba muy sorprendida, realmente la gente lo quería, ya una vez que abrazó a todos, Iroh empezó a caminar junto al caballo-avestruz. -Ni de loca me subo a ese caballo-aveztruz, te juro- decía ella con algo de indignación. -¿Me juras? -Sí, te juro. -Está bien- dijo Iroh y seguía caminando junto a su animal.

Asami caminaba a los adentros del pantano, Iroh ahora montaba su caballo-avestruz, ella sacaba su celular con la esperanza de que obtuviera señal, pero nada.

-Oye, tú, espera- le decía la ojiverde a Iroh, pero él sólo estaba chiflando.- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también se chiflar- decía mientras intentaba imitarlo.- Cuando te dije te juro, fue sólo una expresión, no era literal- decía la heredera mientras batallaba con todas las raíces de los árboles.- No puedo caminar con estos zapatos, me están matando y ahora sí es literal. ¡Te juro! -¡A ver!- decía Iroh mientras se bajaba de su animal y se dirigía con Asami.- ¿Te molestan mucho esos zapatos? -Sí, me duele mucho el dedo chiquito- decía ella con su voz a punto de quebrarse. -De acuerdo, siéntate- le ordenada él a la pelinegra, haciendo que ella se sentara en una de las grandes raíces que había. Iroh le levanto un poco el vestido para poder ver y sostener sus pies, cosa que Asami creyó que él le daría un masaje. -¡Uy, sí! Qué amable, eh, no sabes cuánto me duele y… ¡Ahhhh!- gritó ella ante la sorpresa de ver cómo Iroh le rompía los tacones a sus carísimos stilletos de encaje.- ¿Qué? -Listo, asunto arreglado- le decía Iroh mientras le entregaba sus tacones.

-¿Sabes cuánto me tarde en poder conseguir estos zapatos? Y luego para que… ay, ya, olvídalo.- decía resignada Asami.

Habían pasado ya casi una hora caminando por el pantano, ahora Asami montaba el caballo-avestruz (nunca digan nunca xD).

-¿Y si cantamos una canción?- decía ella, ya que estaba demasiado aburrida. -Cómo cual. -No sé, la de las ''Cuatro Estaciones''. -Mmmm, no lo creo. -Ok, bueno, alguna de tu pueblo- le decía ella.

Ahora se encontraban cruzando un riachuelo, realmente Asami no había parado de hablar, y a Iroh ya le estaba empezando a cansar sus quejas.

-Voy a llegar a Ciudad República aunque tenga que cruzar el Paso de la Serpiente, literal- decía Asami. -No es el Paso de la Serpiente, no es literal. -Ey, es una expresión, relájate- ahora ella le decía al ojidorado.

Una vez cruzando el riachuelo, Asami de nuevo se montó en el animal y seguía hablando.

-Mi mejor amiga es la típica muchacha que está enamorada de su mejor amigo y no se atreve a… -Por qué no mejor escuchamos el ruido de los pajaritos- le interrumpió Iroh, ya que sinceramente no aguantaba cada lamento de la ojiverde. -Te estaba contando de mi amiga. -Y yo de los pajaritos.

Rato después se encontraban en otro riachuelo, ya casi llegaban al pueblo, pero aún faltaba un tramo.

-Iroh, ¿me cargas?- decía con dulzura en su voz, Asami.

-¿Te cargo? -Ay sí, por favor. -De acuerdo- dijo Iroh pero en vez de cargarla como princesa, la cargó como si fuera un costal. -¡Ay, no! Así, no, bájame, ahhhh- gritaba la pobre pelinegra ya que Iroh no la cargó como ella esperaba. -OK. -No, no, súbeme, súbeme, súbeme. -Oh, decídete. -¡Qué horror! Como costal de papas- se quejaba Asami.

Había pasado otra hora y todavía no llegaban al dichoso pueblo.

-Y dime ''príncipe'' Iroh. -Je, ¿príncipe? -Sí, estoy siendo irónica, ya que eres un hombre muy ''atento y caballeroso'', como un príncipe. Dime, así tratas a todas las mujeres que conoces- preguntaba Asami. -Bueno, digamos que no soy perfecto como tu novio y… sabes qué, eso no existe, los príncipes así como tú los llamas. -Ok, según tú. -Sí… te juro- ahora él le regreso su expresión a la pelinegra. -¿Me juras? -Sí, así que andando- decía Iroh disponiéndose a caminar de nuevo. -Ay, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Asami. -Ya estuviéramos allá si no te pararas cada cinco minutos a checar tu celular, y eso, sí es literal- al decirle eso, Asami se sentó y empezó a llorar, empezó a sacar todo lo que se había aguantado; Iroh al verla así sintió algo de lástima y se acercó donde ella estaba.-¿Se puede saber ahora qué pasa? -Me duele todo, estoy toda sudada, me duelen las pompis, me están sudando las bubis, y sé que no te importa pero… tengo muchísima hambre- sollozaba Asami.

-Ey, tranquila, deja de llorar, a ver, respira- se acercaba el ojidorado con ella para calmarla. -Eso trato pero no puedo. -A ver, tranquila. -Está bien- decía ella mientras empezaba a calmarse- ¿Por qué no me cazas algo? -¿Eh? Ah, y como, como qué se te antoja. -Un pollito rostizado- decía ella provocando que Iroh sólo se riera. -Y el pollo lo quieres con papas o algo más. -Con… con noodles sabría riquísimo. -Ok, bueno pues, sólo que hay un problema… en el pantano no hay pollos, y mucho menos pollitos rostizados, ¿ok? -Bueno entonces, un tucán o un ave de esas exóticas pero por favor- seguí llorando Asami, cosa que a Iroh le parecía algo gracioso ver cómo una chica de dinero trataba de sobrevivir en la jungla pantanosa.- Serías mi héroe, te juro- trataba de sonar más animada. -¿Me juras? -Sí, te juro. -Yo te voy a jurar algo, yo he visto de todo en esta vida… y a ti- le decía a la ojiverde, aunque ella realmente no sabía si era un cumplido o una ofensa.- Bien, me voy, pero sin llorar, ¿de acuerdo? -¡Sí! -Bueno, no te muevas, enseguida regreso- diciendo esto Iroh dejó a una desconsolada Asami a esperar por su comida.

De regreso en Ciudad República, Tahno se encontraba con su agente, ya que Asami había desaparecido y como no contestaba su celular, esto le preocupó algo. Se encontraba en el lugar donde su prometida había montado un espectáculo en una boda, ya que para desgracia de ella, uno de los meseros logró reconocerla y contactó a Tahno.

-Le digo que se la llevó en la parte de atrás de su troca, yo le grité y grité para que se detuviera pero no me escuchó, de seguro ya está en su rancho- le decía el testigo a Tahno. -A ver, me puedes dar la dirección. -Sí, es Ranchería Sauce Llorón, en el gran Pantano Brumoso- le decía el testigo al pelinegro mientras éste anotaba en su celular. -¿Qué colonia? -No, por eso, en el Pantano Brumoso, que está hasta el sur del Reino Tierra. -Ay, ajá- decía incrédulo Tahno. -Pero si le digo la verdad, yo soy amigo de Enzo, y Enzo vive ahí. -¿Es enserio?- seguía sin creer Tahno de que su prometida estuviera en los confines de la tierra, en eso su celular sonó- ¿Bueno? Hola suegro, sí, ya di con el señor que vio a su hija…ajá…sí.., no se preocupe, ya sé dónde está, no es necesario que llame a la policía, para eso estoy yo, recuerde que yo por su hija iría hasta el fin del mundo… de acuerdo, cualquier cosa yo le llamo.. ajá…sí… de acuerdo, hasta entonces, adiós.- y diciendo esto, colgó- Ay Asami Sato, ¿dónde rayos te has metido?


	8. Enamorándome de ti

**Enamorándome de ti.**

**N/A: Hola, pues aquí está otra actualización y la verdad me da gusto que haya más lectores… gracias a Alicia-Adriana14 y Korra-Avatar por ser nuevas lectoras de mi historia y a las demás ya saben que las aprecio por desde un principio leer :D, ya estoy en la mitad de este fanfic, así que disfrútenlo xD…**

Asami seguía esperando a Iroh, ya se había tardado y eso le preocupaba.

-Me preguntó dónde estará, mientras no me haya abandonado… no, no creo ¿o sí?- se interrogaba la pobre chica, aunque había algo en ese joven que se le hacía muy familiar- Ahora que lo pienso, yo he visto ese rostro en algún lugar… pero dónde- se decía ella, pero en eso un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Iroh?- decía mientras agarraba el sartén que estaba en el costal del caballo-avestruz- ¿Iroh, eres tú?- pero al no escuchar respuesta siguió avanzando y justo cuando iba a lanzar su sartén vio que el que hacía ruido era un niño, a juzgar por su vestuario se dio cuenta que era un nativo.-¡Hola!- le saludaba.

-¡Hola!- le respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, creo que tendremos más compañía.

Tahno seguía hablando por teléfono, preguntando dónde quedaba el lugar donde su prometida se hallaba y buscando la manera de llegar ahí; después de varias llamadas colgó su teléfono.

-Bien, ya sé cómo llegar.

-¿Entonces, seguimos con la boda?- le decía su agente.

-Sí, así que llama a la organizadora para decirle que ya localicé a la novia, y de paso a mi suegro para que no mande a llamar a los medios.

-De acuerdo- decía el agente mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Muy bien, gracias testigo por informarme, aquí está su pago por la información- le decía Tahno mientras le daba unos cuantos yuans.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad, no se hubiera molestado.

-No, yo insisto, no hay nada más importante que mi prometida, ahora si me disculpas, iré en este preciso momento a su búsqueda- pero cuando decía eso, una muchacha con un mini vestido pasó cerca de él, provocando que el pelinegro dirigiera su mirada a ella.- De acuerdo, iré en cuanto sepa quién es esta hermosa mujer- y tras decir esto, fue persiguiendo a la muchacha, no cabe duda que Tahno era un mujeriego.

Iroh, Asami y ahora el nuevo invitado se encontraban caminando, ahora el niño montaba el caballo-avestruz.

-Y dime "príncipe" Iroh, ¿ya llegamos?

-No, pero ya casi. Ah, por cierto, lo prometido es deuda, toma, tu pollito- decía el ojidorado mientras le enseñaba un ave muerta a la prometida.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó ella.- Pero, pero, tiene plumas.

-A ver, ¿no querías un ave? Yo cazo, tú cocinas, yo hombre, tú mujer, ¿o no es así tu mundito?

-Bueno, por qué no mejor me dices que me odias y punto.- al decir eso Asami, Iroh quería contestarle, pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena llevarla mal con ella, realmente su límite de paciencia se estaba agotando y él reconocía que tenía un carácter fuerte, así que no quiso seguir discutiendo porque acabaría peor la situación.

En eso, Iroh empezó a ver que ese lugar no era conocido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Asami.

-¿Ya te perdiste?- preguntó con ironía.

-No, pff, para nada.

-A ver por qué los hombres nunca pueden aceptar que están perdidos- decía la ojiverde mientras aventaba su bolsa, y esto llamó mucho la atención del caballo-avestruz.

-Porque la diferencia es que este hombre que tienes en frente no se perdió, está buscando un atajo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!- decía el niño a Asami pero ella estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con Iroh.

-Jajajajaa, sí como no, nosotros creemos que ya te perdiste.

-Eh, Asami.

-¿Qué?

-Te habla Tin Tin (lo sé jaja ya ni sé qué nombres poner xD).

-¿Qué pasa, Tin…? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Nooooo! Mi bolsa, mi bolsa, suéltala- gritaba con desesperación Asami al ver que el animalito destrozaba su bolsa, Iroh y Tin Tin se reían de ello.- Ayúdame, anda, haz algo- ordenaba ella.

-¡Opps!- Ahora fue el turno de Iroh de burlarse.

-No te rías, no es gracioso- decía haciendo pucheros, la heredera.

-No, tienes razón- decía con un tono de seriedad Iroh, pero a los pocos segundos no pudo aguantarse y se volvió a reír, pero esta vez, todos se rieron del acontecimiento, algo que de seguro Asami, jamás olvidaría.

Ya era de noche en Ciudad República, y esa noche era de karaoke, los Jintao estaban juntos y era el turno de Tu de cantar, sinceramente no tenía la mejor voz pero él estaba muy inspirado. Al terminar de cantar, todos aplaudieron, aunque sabían que no era cantante, pero era familia y todos se divertían.

-Bueno pues ahora para armonizar esta noche, invito a que pase el rey de la batería, Shao Jr.- presentaba Bolín, ya que él era el anfitrión de las noches de karaoke, y para serlo más divertido, siempre usaba bigote.

-¡Bravo!- decía la familia ya que el pequeño Shao tocaría un solo; en eso él subió al escenario y empezó a tocar el instrumento, era un ritmo sencillo pero movido, la familia empezaba a bailar al compás de lo que tocaba, realmente tocaba muy bien para tener ocho años, pero justo cuando empezaba a acelerar, paff, le dio el ataque de narcolepsia y se quedó dormido sobre su propia batería. Todos se quedaron callados, en eso la tía Yu iba a ir a cargar a su sobrino, cuando en eso de la nada, Shao Jr. despertó y siguió tocando hasta terminar su música. De nuevo todos le aplaudieron.

-Bueno, bueno, pero qué talento tiene el pequeño Shao, al menos sabemos que él sí llegará a ser famoso, jajajaja, no te creas primo Shao- bromeaba Bolín.- Bueno, ahora la siguiente participante es alguien que hace esto de manera profesional, pero la verdad tuvimos que rogarle mucho para que se animara, así que con ustedes: Korra- decía Bolín y la familia empezaba a echarle porras y aplaudirle. La morena subió al escenario, estaba algo nerviosa y Mako notó eso, y en cuanto la música le dio pie, ella empezó a cantar:

-_Hablas de repente  
>Y tu disco suena suavemente<br>Eres tan distinto  
>Cuando vas saltando entre la gente<br>Por favor…_

En eso Mako vio que realmente ella estaba algo nerviosa, así que para ayudarla él decidió cantar con ella, y la verdad, él no cantaba nada mal.

_no hay nada más que amor  
>La lluvia llueve, el mar se mueve<br>Y cada instante es tan distinto  
>Pero no,<em>_  
>no me puedes dejar así<br>Como un/a tonto pensando en ti  
>Sin saber por qué te vas<br>No no no no__  
>No me puedes dejar así<br>Quédate un poco más aquí  
>Quédate un poquito más<em>

Los dos eran una bomba en el escenario, Korra había recuperado su confianza y a la vez su hermosa voz salió de nuevo, sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a Mako que no dejaba de verla. San veía esa escena muy feliz, realmente veía en los ojos de ellos algo muy especial cuando estaban juntos. Y cuando terminó la canción, todos se levantaron a aplaudirles. Korra de lo feliz que estaba corrió con Mako a abrazarlo y él muy gustoso le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- demandaba San al ver a los tórtolos felices, haciendo que toda la familia cantara a coro "Beso". A Mako y a Korra no les quedó otra opción más que obedecer, así que lentamente fueron juntando sus labios y se empezaron a besar, la familia gritaba de emoción; a diferencia del primer beso que Korra le dio a Mako para demostrar que él era su "novio", no lo sentía fingido, sino real, tan real que pareciera que Mako también le correspondía, y ella disfrutaba cada roce de labios.

Rato más tarde, Korra estaba en su habitación ya con su pijama puesta, estaba demasiado feliz que quería platicarle lo que le acababa de suceder a Asami, así que le marcaba a su celular, pero para su desgracia, nunca le contestó. Mientras seguía tratando de llamarle, no se dio cuenta que Mako entraba en su habitación.

-¿Viste la cara de mi papá? Le encantó- decía él de cierta forma, algo seductor.

-Sí- le respondió Korra.

-¿Encontraste a Asami?

-No.

-¿No? ¡Qué raro!

-Sí- decía la morena mientras comenzaba a reírse y ya no sabía si era de los nervios o de la emoción.- ¿Qué raro, no?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, lo de besarnos frente a tu papá- seguía ella riéndose.

-Sí, estuvo chistoso- decía con algo de nervios el ojidorado.

-Sí y más cuando te besas con alguien y no sientes nada es como, ey, qué pasa, no siento nada, jajajaja- ya Korra estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía idea de lo que decía, pues quién no se pondría nerviosa al tener a semejante hombre en una camiseta sin mangas exponiendo sus musculosos brazos y más que sus pectorales se marcaban.

-¿No sentiste nada?- preguntó algo ofendido, Mako.

-No… ¿tú?

-¡Hmp! No, nada, tampoco- dijo él sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Así que nada, ¿eh?- ahora ella era la ofendida.- Bueno, pero es normal eh, digo porque así como qué bien besas, pues no- decía la ojiazul.

-Sí lo mismo digo- dijo él haciendo que Korra volteara de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh? Digo, pues, creo que para eso se necesita más tiempo de prueba, porque así pues no funciona- decía Mako acercándose poco a poco a la morena.

-¿Prueba? Cómo qué prueba, no tengo idea a lo que te…- pero no pudo terminar de decir más, ya que sintió cómo unos labios se apoderaban de su boca, y el beso cada vez más se tornaba más apasionado. Cuando pararon por falta de aire, Korra solo se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados, realmente ese beso fue de sorpresa y ella había quedado hipnotizada.

-¿Sentiste algo?- preguntó Mako sosteniéndole su cara, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, él sintió que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Korra se aventó hacia sus brazos.

-Necesito comprobarlo- dijo ella y empezó a besarlo con demasiada pasión, Mako no se quedó atrás y la empezó a besar de la misma manera, y no sólo eso, sino también la empezó a acariciar, y tanto era el fuego entre ellos que terminaron cayéndose sobre la cama; esa noche sin duda iba ser la mejor noche de ambos.

**N/A: No escribo lemmon así que se los dejaré a su imaginación xD**


	9. Noche de charlas

**Noche de charlas.**

Al fin Iroh, Tin Tin y Asami había llegado al lugar, horas de camino pero al fin ella veía gente.

-Mira, ya llegamos a la civilización- dijo Iroh.

-Claro, según National Geographic- decía con algo de sarcasmo, Asami.

-Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, tú esperabas edificios y centros comerciales. Pues no, este es un pueblo que con el paso de los años creció en medio de este enorme pantano, y la gente aquí le tiene mucho respeto, ya que se dice que todo ser vivo está conectado al gran árbol que está en el centro de este lugar. Lo llaman, Sheng Ming (significa vida en chino).

-¿Sheng Ming?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo en Sheng Ming?

-Vine a entregar unas cosas- justo al decir esto, un grupo de niños corrieron a abrazar a Iroh.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!- le gritaban los niños que se le amontonaban, esto hizo sorprender mucho a Asami, ya que le veía cara de todo menos de un doctor.

-Ya llegó el doctor, vino a traernos las medicinas… ¡Ah, Tin Tin! Aquí está Tin Tin- decía una de las aldeanas mientras iba a recoger a su hijo.- ¿Dónde encontró a mi niño, señorita?- le preguntaba la madre a Asami.

-Ah, estaba ahí en la jungla, hizo unos ruidos y pensé que era un animal, pero me di cuenta que sólo era este niño.

-Pues muchas gracias por encontrarlo.

-Ay, qué bonito vestido- le dijo otra muchacha que se acercaba a la pelinegra.

-¡Gracias! Era… era más blanco.

En la mansión de los Jintao, Korra y Mako se encontraban jugando con Shao Jr., de milagro aún no se había quedado dormido y aprovechaban el momento. No se daban cuenta que la abuela Jin y San estaban viéndolos.

-¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!- decía Jin.

-Vaya que sí- le respondió su hijo.

-Ya era hora que Mako sentara cabeza, realmente esa chica es perfecta para él, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, ese brillo en sus ojos, me recuerda cuando conocí a su madre, que en paz descanse- decía San.

Korra y Mako seguían jugando, pero ya habían dicho que era muy bueno para ser verdad, pues Shao Jr. volvió a caer en su ataque de sueño, así que los dos se dispusieron a cargar al pequeño Shao para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

-Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró- dijo Korra.

-Ya sé, creo que hizo récord.

-¿Y le pasa todo el tiempo?

-Sí, es que se le cayó de chiquito a Meng-Meng.

-¡Oh!

Ya era la tarde por Ciudad República, y después de lo de anoche, Mako decidió quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de Korra, claro, como era a escondidas, se aseguraba que todos estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones para así pasarse a la de su amada, sólo que esta vez no se dio cuenta que alguien lo descubriría, y ese alguien era Ópal. Ella se había ido por un vaso con agua a la cocina y cuando subió para irse a la recámara que compartía con su esposo, escuchó que en la habitación de Korra provenían ruidos, así que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, y puso su cabeza cerca de la puerta para escuchar.

-¡Nooo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!- escuchaba Ópal, quedándose un poco extrañada, así que decidió inclinar más su cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Del otro lado del cuarto, Korra estaba encima de un Mako sin camiseta, ya que ese día hacía mucho calor, pero no estaban en la cama por otro motivo, sino porque Korra le había quitado un libreto al ojidorado y él no quería que ella no leyera.

-A ver, qué dice, interior de la cafetería, yo, ansioso, vestido de un traje negro…

-Korra, mejor te lo digo yo- decía él al fin zafándose de la morena, ya que lo tenía tapándole la boca.

-A ver, quiero escucharla- le decía ella mientras le entregaba el libreto.

-Muy bien, pues dice que Marco y Azucena son mejores amigos, pero Marco está perdidamente enamorado de Azucena…

-Oh, muy enamorado- le seguía el juego, Korra y le daba un beso a Mako.

-Sí, él siempre la ha amado, en fin, un día él le hace una promesa, le dice que si algún día a ella le rompen el corazón, él va a estar ahí para salvarla y para cumplirle sus sueños…

-¿Qué sueños?- interrumpió la morena que ya estaba muy interesada en la historia (típico, como nosotras las que leemos fanfics jajaja xD)

-Pues viajar por el mundo, casarse…

-¡Ah, casarse! ¿Y dónde es la boda?

-Ok, la boda…

-¿Dónde es la boda?- decía más emocionada la ojiazul.

-La boda sería en Ciudad República, acá grande y familiar pero algo muy diferente a las típicas bodas- le decía emocionado Mako a su ahora novia, pero Ópal no escuchaba bien y ella misma empezaba a enredarse con todo lo que escuchaba.

-Claro, ya te entendí, o sea, la boda es acá que ella use el vestido pero en vez de zapatillas usa…

-¡Tennis converse!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y también las damas de honor- le dijo ella.

-Sí, y en la iglesia en vez de rosas las flores sean…

-¡Pandas lily!- volvieron a coincidir los dos.

-¡Exacto! Y en vez de la típica comida acá toda elegante, tendrían pizza- decía feliz el ojidorado.

-¡Por supuesto! La pizza, está increíble.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Y bueno y… y luego qué pasa.- Korra seguía muy metida en la historia, y Ópal que estaba escuchando, le empezó a dar sueño, así que con cuidado se fue retirando de la puerta y se fue dirigiendo a su recámara, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que ellos no la escucharan.

-Pues, a ella le rompen el corazón; él se entera, va a buscarla para cumplir su promesa, va dispuesto a confiarle su amor, pero cuando llega, pues… no puede.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con algo de nostalgia la morena.

-Pues porque ella tiene mucho miedo y… porque ella ahora quiere otras cosas… y hasta ahí voy- decía con algo de tristeza, Mako.

-Oh… bueno, pues, tienen que terminar juntos ¿no? Porque, ellos son mejores amigos- decía acercándose a él, Korra.

-La verdad es que… ya no sé cómo termina.

-Ay, no se vale eh, me dejaste picada- decía sonriendo la morena dándole un pequeño golpecito a su novio.

-Tú también a mí- le dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa que hacía temblar a Korra, y en eso los dos volvieron a juntar sus labios, llenándose de besos otra noche más.

En Sheng Ming ya había oscurecido también, Asami se había ido a casa de unas muchachas del lugar para que la cambiaran, porque realmente ya no soportaba usar tremendo vestido en ese lugar tan caluroso. Iroh ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues no la había visto prácticamente en todo el día, andaba caminando en su búsqueda cuando en eso ella sale de una de las chozas vestida de un atuendo típico de ese lugar, era algo sencillo pero sin duda el color verde resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, y la forma en cómo se había peinado hacía que su cara resaltara más; sin duda Iroh no podía negar que ella era hermosa.

-Y… ¿qué tal?- le preguntaba ella jugando un poco con su cabello.

-Nada mal- le dijo, aunque por dentro él quería decirle que se veía bellísima.

-¿Nada mal? Ja, debí imaginarlo, el ''príncipe'' como siempre sabe cómo tratar a una mujer.

-Ey, al menos prefiero ser honesto.

-Honesto, sí cómo no.

-Bueno, ya, ya… realmente si quieres escuchar mi humilde opinión, entonces te diré que te ves… te ves muy bien- le dijo esta vez son sinceridad en su mirada.

-Ah…eh, gracias- dijo algo sonrojada, Asami.- ¿No crees que se ve algo, muy llamativo?

-Jajaja, no, para nada- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si entendí bien. Mañana es la boda del jefe de la aldea y el curandero de la selva es el invitado de honor- decía Asami refiriéndose al ojidorado, provocando que él se riera por el comentario.

-Pues tanto así como el curandero de la selva, no soy.

-Pero, sí vas por el mundo ayudando a comunidades y así, ¿no?

-Hago lo que puedo, en verdad.

-¿De dónde eres? Digo a juzgar por tu color de ojos y piel, podría decir que eres de la Nación del Fuego, ¿o no?

-Vaya, qué comes qué adivinas.

-¡Lo sabía! Aunque por una extraña razón, siento que he visto tu rostro en algún lado-decía ella haciendo que Iroh se pusiera un poco nervioso por el comentario.

-Pues he andado de aquí para allá que la verdad ya ni sé de dónde soy, tal vez una vez viajaste a un lugar y me viste entre la gente.

-Puede ser, pero, insisto en que he visto tu rostro en algún lugar.

-Todos siempre tienen un conocido que se parece a alguien.

-Y en cuál de todos esos lugares, dejaste a la esposa- preguntó con mucha curiosidad la pelinegra, haciendo incomodar un poco al doctor.- ¿Eh? Dime, no creas que no lo vi, ahí en tu dedo está el anillote- trataba de enfadarlo un poco ella.

-Soy viudo, se llamaba Xiaomei.- dijo en un tono serio haciendo que la sonrisa de Asami se borrara por completo.

-Yo… lo siento, no sabía.

-Descuida.

-Y hace cuánto tiempo fue que…

-Hace dos años.

-De verdad lo siento.- dijo ella de forma sincera. Se había creado un ambiente algo incómodo y ninguno de los dos decía algo, Iroh por lo mientras se preparaba un jugo de mango y ella mi sólo meditaba, hasta que por fin decidió romper el hielo. –Sabes, me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo.

-Me parece muy bien- le dijo Iroh mostrándole una sonrisa.- Entonces tú…

-Pero si habrá alguna aldeana que haga latir tu corazón, ¿no?- le dijo ella volviendo a su forma de ser.

-No, no lo hay.

-¿No? Bueno, pero sí te volverías a comprometer para casarte con alguien

-No… bueno, no, no sé, no lo creo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Sí tú estás muy…- pero se calló Asami antes de que pudiera decir la palabra guapo- Digo, estás muy joven, físicamente estás más o menos.

-Ah, jajaa, oye tú también estás más o menos- le decía de forma divertida, Iroh.

-Ah, muchas gracias por el cumplido, jajaja- se reía la pelinegra junto a él- No, pero ya enserio, ¿por qué no?

-Porque casarse no es un juego, Asami.- lo dijo de una forma tan seria que ella se quedó sin palabras- Y porque encontrar una mujer como Xiaomei creo que estará un poco complicado. Xiaomei era… inteligente, era muy, pero muy divertida, tenía las manos más hermosas que yo vi en mi vida, tenía un lunar en su frente que ella odiaba pero a mí me gustaba… no sé, a mí me encantaba, sus ojos eran verdes, así color verde esmeralda…. Su cabello era ondulado y café… desgraciadamente a mi abuelo no le agradaba que ella no fuera de mi clase, porque eso sí, antes de ser doctor, yo tenía otro puesto, digamos que era el ''heredero'' a una gran fortuna, pero sentía que ese no era mi destino, así que decidí renunciar a todo aquello; mi madre me ayudó a pagar la escuela de medicina a espaldas de mi abuelo… ella realmente quería que fuera feliz… me casé con Xiaomei a escondidas de mi familia, je, vivíamos en secreto lejos de la Nación del Fuego… la amaba muchísimo, ¿sabes? Todo era increíble a su lado… pero desgraciadamente yo viajaba mucho para hacer mis prácticas como doctor, al principio eran días, después semanas, meses… a tal grado que casi no podía verla y ella me demandaba eso… un día ella empezó a sentirse mal, al principio pensábamos que era una simple migraña… pero cuando vimos lo que era, fue demasiado tarde, el cáncer había invadido su cerebro y no había nada que no se pudiera hacer… le dije que jamás me dedicaría a la medicina, ya que por eso no pasé los últimos días a su lado, pero ella me hizo prometerle que jamás dejaría la carrera que amaba por sentirme culpable, que al contrario, que si yo seguía en eso, ella nunca se iría de mi lado, porque así tendría un motivo para luchar por salvar la vida de las demás personas… ella era… simplemente perfecta- decía Iroh con un tono de tristeza en su voz, casi a punto de llorar, hace mucho que no se desahogaba y realmente sintió un alivio en poder contárselo a la pelinegra. Asami meditaba todo lo que él le dijo, realmente la había conmovido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Iroh había pasado por dolor. Pero para que la tristeza no siguiera, ella quiso animarlo un poco.

-¿Ves? Ves como si hay alguien perfecto.

-No, jaja, claro que no- ya empezaba a sonreír de nuevo el ojidorado.

-Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-No, pero ella no era perfecta, por ejemplo cuando peleábamos ella siempre tenía que tener la razón…

-Ah, señor, es que las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón- le interrumpía Asami.

-Pero ella lo hacía de una manera particular en que no te dejaba otro remedio más que rendirte… No sé, yo soy de los que piensan que para que una relación funcione… hay que dejarse ir- decía Iroh viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que ella de nuevo reflexionara cada palabra.

-Cómo me gustaría que Tahno..

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te deja?- ahora él la interrumpió.

-No sé, a veces creo que no me pone mucha atención.

-Pienso que él, no sé, debería dejarte ganar- dijo él viéndola con unos ojos penetrantes haciendo que ella también lo mirara de esa forma- Sí, debería dejarte ganar y también deberías probar el jugo de mango que acabo de hacer, ¡mmm! Está delicioso- diciendo esto, Iroh le dio de su jugo a Asami.

-¡Mmmmm!

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, está delicioso- decía mientras le daba otro sorbo al jugo.

Realmente esa misma noche, ambas amigas habían pasado un rato agradable platicando con personas del sexo opuesto y siendo ellas mismas, sin fingir ante los demás, y eso era algo que realmente habían disfrutado.

**N/A: Chan channnn… jaja pues aquí les dejé otro capítulo…ya casi llego al final, falta un poco, pero ahí voy…. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en especial a:**

**yesikyu22****, ****Zumakorra Lover****, ****Eliza20****, ****Korra-Avatar**** que por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, me alegra que te haya alegrado tu día :D, ****ValSmile**** quien siempre está al pendiente de la historia :D y ****Alicia-Adriana14**** , entre otras…. **

**Espero seguir actualizando pronto para que sigan disfrutando de la historia… nos vemos :D**


	10. ¡Quédate conmigo!

**¡Quédate conmigo!**

Era una hermosa mañana en Sheng Ming, los habitantes del lugar se dedicaban a sus labores, y hablando de ello, Iroh estaba dando sus consultas gratuitas a las personas, en ese momento era el turno de revisión de los niños, así que ellos estaban en fila esperando ser atendidos por su doctor favorito. Mientras, Asami estaba haciendo plática con algunas mujeres del lugar y hasta ya les estaba dando tips de moda que pudieran hacer con sus atuendos típicos.

-¡Qué bonita está su novia, doctor!- dijo una de las niñas que estaban en la fila.

-¿Eh? Ahh, jejeje, no, ella no es mi novia- decía algo nervioso el doctor- A ver, ¿quién es mi novia aquí?

-¡Yo!- contestaba emocionada la niña.

-Entonces dame un beso- le decía Iroh a la pequeña, que ella muy gustosa le plantó un beso en su cachete.

-Ay, qué bonitas flores- decía Asami a una de las aldeanas.

-Son las flores para la novia, esparciremos los pétalos en el camino hacia la ceremonia- le contestó la aldeana.

-Ay se verán muy bonitas, y me imagino que también usarán en el velo.

-No, nosotras no usamos velo.

-¿No lo usan?

-No, porque así el novio ve realmente quienes somos- le contestaba la aldeana a la pelinegra, claro, cada pueblo tenía sus costumbres y para las mujeres de ese lugar no era necesario el velo. Iroh seguía haciendo sus consultas, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Asami y viceversa.

En Ciudad República ya era casi medio día, pero Korra y Mako tenían otras cosas en mente que levantarse aún. Los dos no tenían mucho que se habían despertado, ambos estaban bajo las sábanas abrazados.

-Vaya, lo de anoche estuvo increíble- dijo Korra aún sonrojada recordando todo lo que habían hecho.

-Y vaya que sí- le contestó él.

-Jejeje, yo no sé de dónde sacó tu familia la idea de que eres gay, con lo que pasó anoche, para nada pensaría que eres eso.

-Je, ya sé… oye y, ¿aún tienes dudas de eso?- le peguntaba de forma juguetona.

-No lo sé, tal vez un poquito- le contestaba de igual manera ella.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- le decía Mako con una voz seductora.

-Pero por supuesto que quiero- le decía Korra y se abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo con pasión de nuevo; realmente tenían muchas cosas que hacer (jajaja ese par de calenturientos xD).

En una parte del Reino Tierra, Tahno había bajado de un avión, e inmediatamente se consiguió un carro para poder manejar hacia el Pantano Brumoso, ya que no existía un aeropuerto en ese lugar. Iba manejando por la carretera, pero no iba solo, sino acompañado por una de las azafatas del avión en que viajó.

-Y dime, ¿vienes muy seguido por acá? Amm… ¿Kora?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Kora, sí. Y no, la verdad es la primera vez que vengo por estos rumbos- le contestó la azafata.

-Ah, mira. Y, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-No, cuéntame.

-Vengo a rescatar a mi novia… porque Tahno, se guía por el corazón, ya que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo (jaja sí cómo no -_-). Y sí, pasaron cosas, pequeños errores que… ¿tienes novio?- ya la verdad ni sabía ni qué decía por andar coqueteando con la azafata.

-No- le contestó ella.

-_Soldado del amor, en esta guerra entre tú y yo…_- coreaba Tahno una canción que estaba pasando en la radio justamente.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida en casa de la familia de Mako, Korra se encontraba tratando de localizar a Asami, pero aún seguía sin responderle.

-Esta muchachita se está haciendo del rogar, me dejó de hablar hace unos días y sigue así- decía ella mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Qué bonita te ves hoy!- le decía Mako con tono de enamorado mientras la grababa con su cámara.

-¿Enserio?- le decía ella de forma coqueta.

-Por supuesto- le decía él mientras se acercaba más, pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Mako! Tienes que venir, papá se puso mal- dijo Bolín muy preocupado, haciendo que Mako y Korra salieran rápidamente de la habitación.

-Kora, listo, ya tengo guardado tu número, de hecho tu nombre se parece al de la mejor amiga de mi novia, sólo que ella es Korra, con dos ''r'' y tú con una- le decía Tahno a la azafata que la había dejado en un hotel donde ella se hospedaría.- No me marques, Tahno te va a encontrar- le decía él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Va, pero me marcas- le decía ella.

-Pórtate mal, muñeca.

-Yo siempre.

-¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- y despidiéndose la azafata de Tahno, él se dispuso a seguir en su búsqueda por su prometida, pero antes le sonó su teléfono.

-¿Bueno? Ah, hola mami… sí, ya llegué… claro, ya me puse el bloqueador.

En casa de Mako la familia se encontraba reunida en la habitación de San, por fortuna un doctor había llegado a tiempo y ya lo había atendido, así que San se encontraba en su cama mientras el doctor le estaba recetando lo que debía tomar.

-Ay, suegro, necesita descansar- le decía Ópal quien sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

-A descansar en paz querida nuera.

-No digas eso papá- dijo Mako.

-Ay hijo, no nos hagamos tontos, ya estoy muy cerca. Y así cómo voy a llegar a la boda de los niños- cuando San dijo eso, Mako volteó muy sorprendido a ver a su papá.

-¿Cuál boda?- preguntó él algo inquieto.

-¿Cuáles niños?- ahora preguntó del mismo modo, Korra.

-Mi nieta- decía San que apenas podía hablar.

-No se hagan, la que están planeando- dijo Bolín.

-Ópal los escuchó anoche- dijo la abuela Jin.

-Y yo le quise dar la noticia a mi tío-dijo Tu.

-¿Eh? A ver, esperen, de qué están hablando- decía Mako que ya estaba confundido.

-Mi nieta- seguía alucinando San- Más vale que hagamos la boda a tiempo, no queremos que se junte con el funeral, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál funeral?- seguía confundido el ojidorado.

-Sí, Sr. Jintao- le contestaba el doctor.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- decía Chow.

-Una nieta, una Jintao- seguía hablando con mucho trabajo San, haciendo que Korra y Mako se preocuparan.

-Ya papá, cálmate- le decía su hijo mayor.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Chispas!- gritaba Asami puesto que se había caído de la hamaca.

-Jajajajaja- reía Iroh, viéndola fracasar desde la comodidad de su hamaca.- No había escuchado esa frase desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No digo groserías.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, es que hay que guardarlas para ocasiones especiales.

-Ah, qué bien, jajaja.

-Bueno me vas a ayudar o te vas a seguir riendo.

-No, por mí está bien, te pudiera observar toda la noche- decía eso mientras Asami le lanzaba una mirada coqueta.- Digo, me refiero a verte cómo fallas, jajaja- le dijo el doctor tratando de cambiar el sentido de lo que acababa de decir.

-Por cierto, pensé que hoy sería la boda.

-Sí, yo también, pero resulta que el hermano mayor de la novia como vive lejos, no hubiera podido llegar hoy, y como en este lugar la familia es sagrada, pues decidieron aplazarla un día para que él pudiera estar. De hecho hace rato llegó.

-Vaya, sí que la familia es muy importante aquí. Desgraciadamente en la ciudad ya no se valora eso, los que van a la boda bien y los que no, también.

-Sí, bueno, eso no pasa aquí. Oye, te hago un trato, si logras subirte a esa hamaca te aseguro que yo mismo te llevo a Ciudad República.

-¿Mañana?-decía ella emocionada.

-Después de la boda.

-¿Puedes?

-Qué si puedo, tú sabes con quién estás hablando.

-Claro, con el curandero de la selva- le hacía burla ella.

-Exactamente- decía con una sonrisa que Asami tenía que aceptar, le encantaba.

-De acuerdo- le dijo ella motivada, en eso empezó a hacer unos movimientos graciosos, ya que según ella, imitaba a una bailarina de ballet, pero después de dos intentos, finalmente logró subirse a la preciada hamaca.- Ves, lo logré.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Oye, no todos tenemos el don de subirse a este tipo de cosas.

-Para que veas que es todo una maestría, jajajaja.

-Y vaya que sí.- le dijo ella. En el momento se quedaron callados, Asami realmente estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que otra vez le tocaría dormir junto al ojidorado, claro que a diferencia de la primera vez que estaban en el suelo, ahora cada quien tenía su propia hamaca, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estuvieran en la mima habitación; ella no podía exigir otro cuarto, ya que esa choza sólo era de una habitación. Estaban muy callados hasta que Iroh rompió el hielo.

-Asami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Sé quién es tu padre, pero… nunca he escuchado de tu madre.- dijo Iroh haciendo que ella pusiera un poco su cara seria.

-Bueno, ella se separó de mi papá cuando tenía diez años. Amo a mi padre, pero, él está tan metido en sus negocios que descuidó la parte más importante de todo: su familia. Mi madre se había cansado de que ella pasara a segundo lugar y… un día simplemente se fue. Dejando a su hija sola al cuidado de su padre. La he llegado a ver sólo en fechas especiales, pero, últimamente ya no la he visto… creo que la mamá de mi amiga Korra es más mi madre que la mía. La verdad es que… nunca pude entender por qué abandonó a su única hija. Pero ahora ella tiene una nueva familia así que yo pasé a segundo plano- decía con algo de tristeza en su voz.- la última vez que supe de ella, ella ya iba en su tercer matrimonio, así que comprendí que tal vez mi padre no era el único culpable de que su matrimonio fracasara. Por eso, un día le dije a Korra: el día que yo escoja al hombre con el que me voy a casar, voy a luchar por él- decía Asami muy conmovida, pero cuando volteó a ver a Iroh, éste ya estaba con los ojos cerrados- ¡Ey!- gritó ella.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo algo somnoliento Iroh.

-¿Te dormiste?

-No, jajaj, cómo crees.

-¿Me estuviste escuchando?- le dijo Asami dándole un golpe en su hombro.

-Jajajaja…. ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo más importante es… encontrar a la persona con la que quieras…

-¡Compartir tu vida!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Exactamente- le dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Asami le sonriera igual, y después de esa charla, los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

Ya era otro día en Ciudad República, y Mako se encontraba contemplando la joyería que perteneció a su mamá, sin darse cuenta que Korra estaba empacando sus cosas. Él encontró una foto de su madre, cuando la volteó pudo ver que tenía una dedicatoria: ''Para mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida: Kazumi'', esto hizo sonreír al ojidorado, ya que se acordó que alguna vez su mamá le había platicado que antes de ser novia de su padre, habían sido los mejores amigos, y eso era lo que él estaba viviendo con Korra. Ella por otra parte, se encontraba contemplando igual una foto, pero era una donde estaban ella y Mako de niños.

Mako después de tanto buscar, por fin pudo encontrar lo que quería: un estuche rojo que dentro tenía el anillo de compromiso que una vez perteneció a su mamá. Korra decidió que ya no podía seguir ahí fingiendo ante todos, y más con lo que había pasado con San, así que ya una vez empacadas sus cosas, se dispuso a salir a escondidas de la casa, pero no se dio cuenta que Mako la veía.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó él, pero Korra empezó a acelerar el paso.- ¡Korra! ¡Espérate! ¡Korra, Korra! ¡Por favor, espérate!- le ordenaba Mako.- ¡No te vayas!

-Cómo no me voy a ir, Mako, ¿sí te das cuenta en lo que nos estamos metiendo?

-¡Sí! ¿Y?

-Todos creen que nos vamos a casar.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo?- dijo Mako haciendo que Korra se sorprendiera por el comentario.- Eres mi mejor amiga, Korra y…

-¿Y?

-Y me encantas y… y…y me tienes hecho un tonto, Korra, es… es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto para qué? ¿Para tu familia o para ti?

-¡Para mí! Para todos, sí para todos, pero sobre todo para mí. Y lo de mi papá me hizo… me hizo pensar muchas cosas y… y yo sé lo que quiero Korra, yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero y necesito saber si tú quieres lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué quiero?- Korra sentía que se le iba a quebrar la voz.

-Quiero saber si tú quieres estar conmigo, Korra… si te quieres quedar conmigo.

-Mako yo…

-Ok, no pensé que fuera ser así ni venía preparado pero…- en eso, Mako se puso de rodillas y sacando de su bolsillo, le mostró el estuche rojo donde estaba el anillo de compromiso que fue alguna vez de su mamá. Korra estaba que se le salían las lágrimas y estaba demasiado nerviosa- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Korra?- le preguntó dándole una mirada de amor puro.

-¡Ay, no! ¡No!- decía Korra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No?- dijo algo dolido, Mako.

-No, ósea sí, jajaj, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, Mako- gritaba ella de la emoción y abrazaba a su amado. La familia desde arriba empezaba a observar la romántica escena.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que ponerte esto- le decía el pelinegro mientras le colocaba su anillo en su dedo, haciendo que Korra radiara más de felicidad. Los Jintao que observaban todo empezaron a aplaudirles a los nuevos prometidos. Sin duda ese día se volvería memorable para la morena, ya que sería el día en que el amor de su vida se comprometió con ella.


	11. No más secretos

**No más secretos.**

**N/A: Holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien, me encantaron sus reviews jeje, la verdad yo tmb me inspiré con la historia de Asami e Iroh, la verdad tienen mucho en común…. Ya casi voy llegando al desenlace de esta historia… y la verdad espero de todo corazón que el final del libro 4 sea un final épico con una escena hermosa de makorra… si tienen fb por favor agréguenme… mándenme un msj a mi perfil de fanfiction para que me digan como buscarlos o viceversa :D- bien, aquí les dejo la continuación.**

Ya era el día esperado para los habitantes de Sheng Ming, pues hoy era el día en que el jefe de la aldea se casaría con su amada novia, todos estaban listos para que empezara la ceremonia y como era costumbre, todos los aldeanos tenían que vestir de blanco con dorado, pues era parte de sus tradiciones al momento de que alguien se casara.

-¡Ya está lista la novia!- dijo una de las aldeanas.

-¿A ver?- dijo Asami emocionada por saber cómo se vería la prometida.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo la mujer quien portaba un vestido tipo kimono color blanco con detalles de flores doradas.

-Eres la novia más bonita de la región- dijo Asami suspirando, haciendo que la novia se pusiera roja.

-¡Muchas gracias!- le contestó ella.

-Bueno, ahora hay que apurarnos porque el novio espera- dijo otra aldeana al momento de que todas salían para dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia.

-En un momento las alcanzo- dijo Asami, mientras se dirigía a un mueble para agarrar una flor y ponérsela en su cabeza, realmente resaltaba su belleza con eso, pero al contemplarse en el espejo observó el reflejo de su anillo, y entonces empezó a mirarlo con cierta nostalgia. Hace unos días contaba las horas para el día de su boda, pero ahora, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida, y con la llegada de Iroh a su vida, no podía negar que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por él.

Justo en otra parte del Reino Tierra, Korra se encontraba en su habitación, donde estaba contemplando un vestido de novia que le habían prestado una de las tantas primas de Mako, claro que tendría que hacerse algunos ajustes porque le quedaba un poco grande. Ni pensar que hace unos días ella sólo quería audicionar para volverse una cantante famosa, pero ahora, sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre que amaba. Realmente a veces uno quiere unas cosas, pero el destino te depara otras.

Asami salía de su choza, realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido para la ceremonia, y la flor en su cabello hacía que cualquier hombre volteara a verla, y ese hombre era Iroh, que la veía con unos ojos llenos de brillo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le decía ella a Iroh para que él le amarrara una especia de obi (cinto de los kimonos).

-Sí- decía el doctor al momento que le empezaba a hacer el nudo, tener a Asami frente a él daba tentación de besarla, pero él como buen caballero lo resistió - ¡Listo!

-¡Gracias!- le decía ella mientras lo veía, que él tampoco se veía nada mal.

-Sabes, ese vestido te hace ver… ah….

-¿Ver, qué?

-No nada…

-Anda, dímelo- sonreía la ojiverde.

-Bueno… te hace ver muy… hermosa-decía él tratando de simular su enorme sonrojo.

-Vaya, es la primer cosa agradable que me dices- decía Asami sonriéndole- Muchas gracias, Iroh.

-Sí, eh… bueno, vámonos que la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

-Ah, sí, jeje, vamos- y diciendo esto, ambos salieron hacia la boda.

La boda se realizaba en un cenote, era un lugar sin duda muy hermoso, había un hombre que era una especie de gurú que los estaba casando, pero él estaba hablando en un dialecto que sólo los habitantes de Sheng Ming e Iroh entendían.

-Iroh, ¿qué está diciendo?- susurraba Asami.

-El gurú les dice que con cada paso que dan, los novios van dejando atrás lo que les pesa, y que ahora iniciarán un camino juntos para toda la vida, y serán uno solo.

Asami sólo escuchaba todo lo que Iroh le traducía, realmente las palabras que el gurú decía la conmovían, pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era en ese doctor que realmente la estaba volviendo loca de amor, no quería aceptarlo, pero ella se estaba enamorando cada vez más, y eso le daba miedo.

Más tarde, todos en Sheng Ming celebraban la boda, había una gran fiesta, Asami se encontraba bailando con sus nuevas amigas aldeanas y el ojidorado se encontraba tocando los tambores junto a los músicos del lugar. En eso, la ojiverde se iba acercando bailando de una forma coqueta hacia donde Iroh se encontraba.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó ella.

-No es lo mío, pero gracias.

-No acepto un no por respuesta- decía Asami mientras con su obi sujetaba a Iroh hacia el centro del lugar para poder bailar con él, y qué hombre no se iba a resistir ante los encantos de una bella mujer.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- le decía él riéndose por lo que ella acababa de hacer, y sin contradecirle, empezó a bailar con Asami.

Ya era más tarde, y Mako y Korra se encontraban abrazados ahora en el cuarto de él. Habían decidido tomar una ''siesta'', ya que ese día planearon muchas cosas para la boda.

-Me encanta esto, todo esto- decía él.

-A mí también… ¿tú te lo esperabas?- le preguntaba ella de forma curiosa.

-A veces las cosas que esperas, nunca llegan… Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida- le dijo él de una forma tan sincera haciendo que la morena se enamorara más de él.

Ya era otro día, y como lo prometido es deuda, Iroh se encontraba junto a Asami en una parada de un camión, que éste la llevaría a la ciudad más cercana para que pudiera agarrar un avión e irse directamente a Ciudad República.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo te encuentro?- le preguntaba ella- ¿Tienes Facebook?

-No, no tengo eso.

-¿E-mail?

-No tengo e-mail, tampoco.

-¿No tienes? Pero entonces cómo…

-¡Ahí viene tu camión!- le dijo él mientras señalaba al transporte que se iba parando. Una vez que le subió sus pertenencias, ahora se disponía a subirla a ella, así que como todo caballero, la cargo estilo nupcial, y la subió al camión.

-Gracias por todo, Iroh… ¿Iroh así nada más? ¿No hay un apellido importante?-este comentario volvió incomodar al ojidorado, ya que si le daba su apellido ella podría saber quién era en realidad, y él no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Suerte, Asami Sato- diciéndole esto, Iroh le tomó la mano, pero en eso el camión empezó a avanzar y no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir. Ella miraba cómo se iba alejando poco a poco conforme avanzaba el transporte, realmente ya no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como Lula, la madre de Tin Tin corría hacia donde Iroh estaba.

-¡Auxilio, doctor! Tin Tin está muy mal, ayúdelo, por favor- le gritaba Lula muy asustada.

-De acuerdo, vamos- decía Iroh que salía corriendo junto a Lula, Asami que los veía de lejos se quedó muy preocupada.

Ya casi llegando hacia donde la heredera se encontraba, Tahno estaba batallando con el auto, ya que se había ponchado una llanta y no sabía cómo cambiarla. Estaba desesperado, cuando en eso ve que una troca azul se acercaba hacia donde él estaba, haciéndole señas hizo que el auto se parara.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Tahno.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- le dijo Enzo, quien era el que manejaba.

-Sí, es que se me ponchó la llanta y la de refacción no sirve.

-¿No quiere mejor que lo lleve a un lugar? ¿A dónde va?

-Sí, voy a buscar a mi novia, lo que pasa es que un tarado se la llevó a un pueblucho en una troca azul- diciendo esto Enzo se puso nervioso, ya que él era el tarado que Tahno se refería, y el pelinegro al ver que ese auto era precisamente una troca color azul, sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

…..

Asami corría a toda prisa de regreso a Sheng Ming, ya que lo de Tin Tin le había preocupado mucho.

-¿Qué tiene Tin Tin?- dijo ella mientras entraba a la choza del pequeño donde Iroh lo estaba revisando.

-Gases en el intestino, no hay movimiento en el colón. Tiene 40° de fiebre.- le contestando él tratando de no sonar emocionado de que ella había vuelto.

-¡Cielos!- expresaba la pelinegra.

-Ya vomitó mucho- dijo Lula.

-Tin Tin, ¿qué comiste, Tin Tin?- le preguntaba Asami.

-Eso… una planta- señalaba el niño a lo que Asami fue rápidamente por el objeto señalado.

-¿Esta planta?- le decía.

-Sí- contestó el niño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Iroh.

Iroh y Asami preguntaban a las aldeanas del lugar sobre esa planta, y una de ellas les respondió que era una yuca.

-La yuca es súper tóxica si se ingiere cruda- decía Asami a Iroh.

-Yo creo que la manera de curarlo sería…

-Si le hacemos un purgante- le interrumpía Asami- hecha de la raíz de la yuca.

-Exacto- le dijo él sorprendido que la pelinegra supiera mucho de plantas medicinales.

Ambos se encontraban preparando el purgante para el pequeño, realmente se habían llevado un susto. Iroh era doctor, pero Asami sabía mucho de botánica medicinal y eso realmente le había sorprendido, sin duda ella se estaba convirtiendo en la mujer ideal para él, la mujer que complementaría su vida, sólo que para su mala suerte, ella estaba por casarse con otro hombre. Una vez terminado el purgante, Iroh se lo dio al niño. Asami mientras esperaba afuera, y después de un rato, el doctor salió de la choza.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está Tin Tin?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Pues hubo un aumento en su ritmo posicional con evacuaciones de…

-Ay, dímelo en español-le exigía ella al no entender términos médicos.

-Ok, ok, el niño sólo tiene diarrea y hay que mantenerlo hidratado.

-Ay qué bueno, jajaja- se emocionaba Asami al saber que el purgante que había fabricado le sirvió mucho al niño.

-Realmente, me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado- le dijo Iroh sonriéndole.

Tahno se encontraba ahora manejando la troca azul y el pobre de Enzo estaba empujándola. Cuando en eso Tahno frenó de golpe.

-Ahh, no le frené- le dijo Enzo que se había pegado al momento en que Tahno frenó.

-Qué haré contigo, Enzo. Oye, qué tan lejos queda donde está mi novia.

-¿Manejando o caminando? Porque así como vamos, como un año- decía Enzo haciendo que Tahno le volviera a lanzar su mirada asesina.

Iroh había llevado a Asami a una especie de cita, por así decirlo, la llevó a un lago, realmente era hermoso y el agua se veía azul verde cristalina.

-Mira, este es mi lugar favorito- le decía Iroh sin dejar de ver los ojos de Asami.

En eso, a Asami se le ocurrió una idea, y despojándose del vestido para sólo quedar en su ropa interior, corrió y se hecho un clavado hacía el lago. Iroh sólo veía divertido la escena y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle su locura y al igual que ella, quedando en sus shorts, (dejando el tórax de él al desnudo, ay Iroh qué cuerpazo xD) se aventó de un clavado.

-Jajajaja, esto es divertido- decía la ojiverde.

-Bien, ahora me sigues.

-¿Te sigo?

-Sí, me sigues- y en eso Iroh aguantó la respiración y se sumergió, haciendo que Asami lo imitara. Ambos nadaban bajo el agua, en eso pudieron ver una luz, dirigiéndose a ella salieron a la superficie, pudiendo respirar de nuevo.

-¡Uff!- decía Asami que recuperaba el aliento- Pero qué hermoso lugar- decía ella que observaba que estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea-¿Qué? - preguntaba ella con nerviosismo al ver que Iroh no dejaba de verla. -¿Qué piensas?

-Que es un desperdicio- dijo él perdido en los ojos de ella.

-¿Un desperdicio? Pero de qué…

-De que tu novio te vaya a encerrar en una mansión con tres hijos, dos perros y una nana- decía haciendo que Asami se sintiera un poco triste por lo que él le estaba diciendo.- Que se pierda lo más bonito que tú tienes.

-Ja, me conoces perfecto, ¿no?- trataba ella de sonar sarcástica mientras se agarraba su cabello.

-Te pongo mucha atención. Por ejemplo, te tocas el pelo cuando te pones nerviosa y dejas de hacerlo para que nadie se dé cuenta… en vez de hacer lo que tú quieres haces lo que los demás pretenden que hagas, un claro ejemplo es lo de tu carrera, estudiaste administración de empresas para estar al mando en un futuro de la compañía de tu padre, incluso te metiste a clases de mecánica para ello, pero lo que más querías en el mundo era ser botánica, por ello y al ver cómo hiciste el purgante de Tin Tin, me supuse que pagaste clases privadas de plantas medicinales sin que tu padre se diera cuenta…No te dejas ir; ese es tu único defecto- decía Iroh haciendo que cada palabra se quedara en la mente de Asami, y lo último que dijo se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para averiguar, hasta pensó que Iroh podría ser una especie de adivino, pues cada palabra que él mencionó la describía exactamente.

-¿Quieres saber, cuál es el tuyo?- ahora ella se atrevía a preguntarle.

-Sí.

-Tienes miedo- diciendo esto los ojos de Iroh se abrieron como platos, pues ella había acertado con eso- Tienes miedo de encontrar a alguien allá afuera, por eso te recluyes en esta selva. Además, ahora tiene sentido.

-¿Sentido?

-Sí… ahora entiendo por qué tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar. Creíste que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad, Príncipe Iroh?

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo él muy sorprendido.

-Cuando estaba en el camión, justo antes de que bajara para regresar, escuché a uno de los pasajeros que mencionaba que tú eras muy parecido al príncipe que había renunciado a su trono en la Nación del Fuego, al parecer había tenido un pleito con su abuelo y por eso decidió abdicar… y luego recordé todo lo que me contaste la otra noche sobre tu amada Xiaomei, así que armé el rompecabezas y vi que coincidía todo lo que tú me dijiste con la historia de este príncipe, ¿o me equivoco?- decía Asami con una seguridad que Iorh no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Es cierto… creo que eres muy astuta para que te siguiera ocultando mi pasado.

-Ahora la pregunta es: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-La verdad, no tengo idea… al principio yo estaba muy emocionado con la idea de en un futuro ser rey, pero… cuando conocí a Xiaomei, todo cambió. Ella era la hija de nuestro médico familiar, estaba estudiando enfermería cuando yo decidí meterme a la escuela de medicina. Antes éramos amigos, pero al paso del tiempo nos fuimos enamorando. Mi abuelo, el Señor del Fuego, Zuko, se dio cuenta de ello, y dijo que nuestro amor traería escándalo a los medios y al reino, así que me dijo que ser un rey requeriría de muchos sacrificios, claro que esa parte no me gustó así que…

-Eligiste el amor antes que el trono- le dijo Asami.

-Así es. Aunque mi abuelo no entendió eso así que me dijo que no quería verme jamás en su vida; mi madre quedó devastada, y mi padre ni se diga, dijo que traería deshonor a la familia. Pero a pesar de todo, al ver que mi amor por Xiaomei era verdadero, mi mamá me ayudó pagándome mi escuela como te había mencionado antes, pero yo… sinceramente, no quise regresar aún después de la muerte de mi esposa. Pienso que si regreso, no sé, tal vez mi abuelo se pondrá con su voz firme y me dirá: Te lo dije.

-¿Y no extrañas a tu familia?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-Yo sé que la familia uno no la escoge, pero algo te puedo asegurar, y es que la familia siempre estará ahí para uno, y nunca sabrás si ellos igual te extrañan si no intentas ir con ellos. Sabes, siempre la humildad es la mejor herramienta para el perdón, y a veces aunque uno no tenga la culpa, siempre es mejor pedir perdón primero, porque así das una cachetada con guante blanco y entonces todo lo demás se arreglará.

-Vaya, hay ocasiones en las que me sorprendes.

-Oye, qué te pasa, su yo fui la mejor de mi clase- se reía Asami.

-Lo sé, sólo que a veces es divertido hacerte enojar.

-Y entonces, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé… creo meditaré mucho en lo que me dijiste.

-Yo sé que ellos también te extrañan, y sobre todo te aman, Iroh. Te lo juro.

-¿Me lo juras?- decía el de forma coqueta.

-Sí- le contestaba de igual manera Asami, aunque ahora se encontraba más nerviosa de que él estuviera cerca de su rostro y al observar el glorioso cuerpo de Iroh sentía que su cara se ponía más roja.

-Yo también te puedo jurar otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tuviera que escoger de nuevo entre el trono y el amor, escogería mil veces el amor.

-Iroh, a qué te refieres con…- pero Asami no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Iroh se posaron sobre los de ella. Al principio ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pues cómo él se atrevía a besar a una mujer a punto de casarse, pero en ese momento ya no quiso pensar más y decidió corresponderle los besos apasionados que el príncipe le daba.

En la mansión de Mako, Meng-Meng, la abuela Jin, Ópal y Korra se encontraban en el cuarto de tele, pues Bolín les había llevado un video que había hecho su hermano mayor. Korra tenía curiosidad por saber cómo él hacía sus videos, ya que siempre que le pedía que le enseñara uno él le decía que no estaba editado, así que el ojiverde le llevó eso para que así Korra pudiera aclarar sus dudas. Al poner el VHS, Mako apareció en la pantalla, tendría unos 10 años aproximadamente.

-Esa fue la primera vez que le regalaron una cámara a Mako- dijo la abuela Jin.

-Y desde entonces siempre me ha estado grabando- contestó Korra emocionada.

-''Hola, yo soy Mako Jintao- decía el pequeño Mako en la grabación- y al igual que todos los artistas, yo tengo a mi chica inspiradora, mi musa, mi amada, y ella es la mía- y diciendo esto Mako de niño, a los pocos segundos se vieron grabaciones de Asami cuando era niña y después cuando estudiaba la universidad, había tomas también donde Korra salía cuando era niña, pero al ver bien el video, observó que siempre el enfoque principal era Asami. Ahora la ojiazul entendía todo, Mako siempre estuvo enamorado de Asami, y cómo no enamorarse de ella, si Asami siempre fue la fashion, la bonita, la femenina, y Korra fue todo lo contrario a ella. Las familiares de Mako no hallaban dónde esconderse, ya que estaban muy avergonzadas de que Korra estuviera viendo aquello.

-Bolín, pero qué video trajiste- le dijo su abuela que aprovechó que él pasaba por ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pero su pregunta fue aclarada cuando vio una escena del video en la que Mako abrazaba muy cariñosamente a Asami y veía cómo Korra empezaba a derramar una lágrima.- Pues, pues yo agarré uno que se titulaba ''Mi musa'' y, y pues supuse que era Korra pero ya vi que no- decía él muy nervioso.

-Dónde está el control, apaguen eso por favor- decía Ópal quien veía que su amiga estaba muy mal.

Iroh y Asami ya habían salido de la cueva y estaban de regreso al lago principal, aún seguían en ropa interior ya que acababan de terminar de nadar, estaban los dos riéndose pero su felicidad no duró más, ya que un hombre desde arriba los observaba.

-¡Asami!- gritó Tahno haciendo que ella se quedara muda y muy, pero muy sorprendida- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo él que estaba muy molesto al ver que su novia estaba con otro hombre, y peor tantito, en ropa interior.

-Pues ya estuvo, los Bei Fong si vienen a la boda- decía emocionado Mako que entraba al cuarto de tele junto a su padre y su tío Chow, pero en eso vio que todos tenían la cara de preocupación, en especial la de Korra, así que volteó y vio que en la pantalla de la tele la cara de Asami estaba en pausa.- ¿Quién puso ese video?- preguntó molesto.

-Veo que soy una idiota- dijo Korra.

-No, ese video fue de hace mucho tiempo- se excusaba Mako.

-¡Pero qué ciega!- seguía exclamando Korra.

-Tú sabes lo que ahora siento por ti, Korra.

-Por favor cómo quieres que te crea si engañaste a toda tu familia de que somos novios- le gritaba ella.

-Korra, cálmate por favor, yo…

-Sí, sí, ya me calme. Y sí, si pensaban que era gay pues no, no lo es, y ultimadamente si lo fuera pues qué ¿no? Pero, no, no es gay- decía Korra ahora a la familia que estaba presente.- Este hombre que está aquí besa bien rico, y es un experto en la cama, y no se preocupe porque le va a dar muchas nietas- decía la morena mirando a San.

-Y entonces ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con él?- preguntaba Ópal.

-Acepte porque… acepte porque te amo- decía Korra mirando a Mako esta vez.- Lo sé porque he estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía siete años.- decía ella de una forma dolida, los Jintao sólo estaban callados cabizbajos, así que Korra agarró el anillo de compromiso y se lo quitó.

-Korra, no, no hagas eso, espérate- le decía Mako al ver lo que su ''ex prometida'' hacía, San sólo movía su cabeza en señal de negación, realmente estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su hijo mayor se casara, pero al ver esto, le rompía el corazón.

-No me busques- le decía ella con la voz quebrada, y diciendo esto, Korra salió de ahí, dejando a un Mako confundido y devastado.

**N/A: Por favor, no me odien x_x, sé que fue algo dramático pero les prometo que todo estará bien….al menos yo les digo esto, no que Bryke de plano si nos desgarró el corazón al romper el makorra en el libro 2… ahora sólo esperen el siguiente capítulo que será el último! Nos vemos :D**


	12. Siempre fuiste tú

**Siempre fuiste tú.**

**N/A: Hola a todos! Siento la demora pero había tenido bastante trabajo más mis clases de teatro musical y ballet ya se imaginarán...andaba toda loca, y hablando de eso… ya vieron el tráiler de Korra book 4? Oh cielos! Ósea ya son 3 años! Sólo espero de todo corazón que Bryke no destroce nuestros corazones y que Makorra sea endgame…. No quiero que haya masami por el amor de Dios….. Hay que tener fe de que makorra terminará juntos… y mejor como ESPOSOS! Bueno, continuando con la historia aquí les dejo para que lean el gran final!**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Korra, no, no hagas eso, espérate- le decía Mako al ver lo que su ''ex prometida'' hacía, San sólo movía su cabeza en señal de negación, realmente estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su hijo mayor se casara, pero al ver esto, le rompía el corazón._

_-No me busques- le decía ella con la voz quebrada, y diciendo esto, Korra salió de ahí, dejando a un Mako confundido y devastado._

_Ahora la continuación….._

-Tahno, ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntaba Asami a su prometido ya una vez cambiada y en la choza que le habían prestado.

-Ahh, pues… porque…porque… llevamos dos años de novios- respondió de la forma menos romántica posible haciendo que Asami sólo lo viera de forma incrédula- Pues porque somos tú y yo, Tahno y Asami… porque…porque sí, ay qué pregunta es esa. Aunque… ah, ya entiendo, es por el curandero apestoso, ¿verdad?- ahora él se hacía el ofendido.

-Ese curandero apestoso que dices, me rescató de un pantano, y tú dónde estabas- elevaba la voz la pelinegra.

-Atravesando la mugrosa jungla, peleándome con mugres víboras, para encontrarte en el mugre rincón más inhóspito del mundo - ahora él le respondía de igual manera.

-Ay Tahno, ten respeto por esta gente.

-Es que todo esto, no es para ti. Y si no luchamos por esto ahorita, cómo esperas que duremos toda la vida juntos.

-¿Pero con mi amiga, Tahno?

-Es que… no sé, se me resbaló.

-¿Es enserio?- decía ofendida Asami.

-Voy a cambiar, te lo juro, te juro que cambiaré. Y, amorcito tienes razón, la gente no es perfecta… pero tú eres perfecta para mí. Y no vamos a arruinar la boda de tus sueños por algo que hicimos los dos que fue estúpido, ¿no?- decía Tahno hablando de forma arrepentida, haciendo que Asami volviera a dudar sobre su decisión. Tahno al ver eso, decide hincarse para tomar la mano de su novia.-Asami… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le decía él mientras agarraba el anillo que la ojiverde había dejado en el tocador de su choza para que no se le ''perdiera'' cuando salió con Iroh, Asami sólo estaba analizando cada detalle.

-Mako, ¿estás enamorado de Asami?- le preguntaba su padre.

-Claro que no papá, es… es Korra, siempre ha sido Korra, lo de Asami era un enamoramiento ahí, platónico, no sé por qué no le dije soy un tonto…

-¡No! No hijo… la culpa fue mía.

-No, papá.

-Sí, yo los presioné cuando fingí que estaba enfermo.

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrado Mako y el resto de la familia.

-Lo fingí todo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el ojidorado.

-Y además éste ni es doctor- decía mientras señalaba al que supuestamente era el doctor.

-Veterinario- respondió él.

-¡Soy un animal!- decía arrepentido, San.

-Estás loco- decía algo molesto Mako.

-Sí, pero lo único que quiero es tener una bella nieta.

-Ya para con eso, papá, ya me tienes cansado con lo de las nietas, siéntete feliz con tus sobrinos varones y con tu nieto que está aquí contigo, y si tanto quieres una nieta dile a Bolín que te dé una en este momento.

-¡Ey!- decía el nombrado.

-Lo siento hermano, pero ya estoy cansado de esta situación.

-Hijo, lo que más me importa es que sean felices- decía San mientras tocaba el hombro de su primogénito.- Ve con ella, hijo, ve con ella.

-¿Quieres que te canté?- decía Tahno sin obtener respuesta de Asami- O quieres que te baile como te bailaba antes- pero Asami seguía callada- Amor, por favor… háblame, tenemos que luchar por nuestro matrimonio.

Al decir esto el pelinegro, Asami sólo derramó una lagrima, esto le dio pie a Tahno para seguir tratando de convencerla.

-Entonces, que dices Sami… ¿nos casamos?

-Sí- dijo ella con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, Tahno.

-Sí, ay amor, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- decía mientras la empezaba a besar y la abrazaba de la felicidad, aunque para Asami, ya no sabía si ella lloraba también de la emoción o de tristeza.

-Se lo pudieras dar cuando me vaya- decía Iroh a una de las aldeanas mientras le daba su collar y se retiraba triste de ahí, pues al regresar Tahno, sabía que ya no podría luchar por el corazón de la heredera.

Asami y Tahno salían de la choza, ya ella de nuevo con su anillo puesto. Pero su obi se estaba cayendo así que se detuvo para que su prometido pudiera acomodárselo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le dijo ella.

-Ah, sí, permíteme- pero en lugar de hacerlo con delicadeza, sólo la amarró de un jalón, provocando que Asami se quejara de lo que él hizo.-Listo, ay te ves bien curiosita con ese atuendo. Pero ya vamos a la civilización- decía mientras abrazaba a Asami y empezaba a caminar junto a ella.

-Adiós Lula- se despedía Asami.

-¡Adiós!- le contestaba Lula. Y así sucesivamente los aldeanos se despedían de ella, cuando en eso una de las muchachas la llamó.

-¡Asami!- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó, Lani?

-Esto es para ti- le decía mientras le entregaba el collar que tenía un dije de un sol- Él se fue y me dijo que te diera esto; es su amuleto del valor- le decía ella.

-¿Se fue? Pero…

-Ah muchas gracias, y ten esto- interrumpía Tahno y le daba 100 yuans a Lani pensando que el collar estaba en venta.-Bien Asami, vámonos.

-Muchas gracias, Lani y adiós- decía la pelinegra mientras se despedía.

Mako se encontraba en su habitación editando un nuevo video, sólo que esta vez muchas tomas de Korra aparecían. Se pudo dar cuenta que en cada toma que él hacía, Korra trataba de llamar su atención, pero como en aquel entonces sólo veía a Asami, nunca lo notó hasta ahora.

-Cómo no te noté antes, Korra, si eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo- decía él mientras contemplaba el trabajo que realizaba.

-Asami, ya llegué- decía Korra mientras entraba al departamento que compartía con ella.- ¿Sami? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba la morena mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño, ya que veía que había una luz prendida y ella supuso que su amiga se encontraba ahí.

En otro lugar lejos de la ciudad, ya de noche, Tahno y Asami se detuvieron en una tienda, ya que los dos tenían hambre.

-En lo que vas a comprar, ¿me prestas tu celular, por favor?- preguntaba Asami.

-Ah, sí, toma. Sólo que no abuses del crédito. (Tahno tan caballero como siempre -_-U)

Korra se sentaba recargada sobre la puerta del baño, realmente quería desahogarse.

-No digas nada, porfa.

-¿Korra? No digas nada, porfa- decía Asami por el celular.

-Me comprometí para casarme… Je, con Mako. ¿Te imaginas yo, casándome?-decía Korra quien empezaba a quebrársele la voz.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que saliera? ¿Y que conociera a otros? Pues… conocí a alguien- dijo esto último en un susurro, Asami.

-Entendí tu sueño… casarte y tener una familia, ahora entiendo por qué te emocionaba tanto.

-Curamos a un niño con plantas y sentí que… que podía… que podía ser auténtica… como tú- decía Asami quien ya empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Tú si luchas por lo que quieres… no importa lo que pase… yo- Korra ya escurría cada vez más lágrimas.

-Yo te quiero mucho- decía Asami.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, apoyándote- pero antes de que la morena pudiera seguir desahogándose, la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Y ahora por qué llora, señorita Korra- dijo la señora que ayudaba en la limpieza.

-¡Doña Ting!- dijo ella sorprendida al ver que no era Asami.

-No me diga que todavía no encuentran a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- dijo Korra muy sacada de onda de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Ay, perdón, no te quise interrumpir_- decía una voz desde el celular que Asami usaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?- decía Asami mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

-Soy Kora, conocí a Tahno en el avión.

-¿Qué?- volvió a exaltarse la pelinegra. ¡Argg!- gritaba del coraje Asami, ya que Tahno la había vuelto a engañar de seguro, así que del enojo aventó el celular haciéndolo añicos, sin importarle qué le diría su prometido. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ella veía como Tahno empezaba a arrancar el carro sin ella estar ahí. - ¡Tahno! ¡Tahno!- gritaba hasta que el mencionado se dio cuenta que su novia no estaba y se regresó.

-¿Por qué no te subiste?- preguntaba todo desorientado.

-¿Es enserio? Así como de película, ¿eh? Dejabas a la novia.

-Ya bueno, súbete.

-Por cierto quién es esa tal Kora, ¿eh?- decía la ojiverde quien ya estaba dentro del carro.

-¿Kora? Ahhhhh… es una gordita que le di raite, por cierto estaba muy fea.

Ya era al fin el día esperado para la boda, Asami se encontraba ya casi lista para salir al altar, así que se contemplaba en el espejo. Días antes ella estaba radiando de felicidad, pero ahora, todo era diferente.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntaba Asami a sus damas, pues usaba un vestido nuevo al anterior, sólo que éste era más estilo clásico y algo viejo el modelo, ya que se lo había prestado la mamá de Tahno pero lo habían mandado a arreglar para que le quedara a ella.

-¡Wow!- decía una dama.

-¡Estás divina!- decía otra.

-¡Se casa Sami!- decía la mamá de Asami, quien milagrosamente había apartado esa fecha para poder estar con su hija.

-¡Yey!- decían sus damas.

-¡Sí, yey!- decía fingiendo entusiasmo la ojiverde, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Korra. '_'Te voy a decir algo muy importante, Asami, y eso es encontrar a la persona con la que quieras compartir tu vida'' _Esas palabras que Iroh dijo no podían salir de la cabeza de la heredera, se suponía que este era el día más feliz de su vida, pero no lo estaba disfrutando, al contrario, pareciera que iba a ir a un funeral.

-Ya a sus lugares- decía la mamá de Asami, Yuriko, haciendo que ella saliera de su trance.

La marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar, y Asami empezaba a entrar justo después de que sus damas habían pasado. Estaba dando pequeños pasos al ritmo de la música, pero en eso dejó de escuchar todo, ya que empezó a recordar los momentos que pasó con Iroh y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: que ella amaba al príncipe. Así que antes de continuar con la ceremonia, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la Iglesia, dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.

-¡Asami! ¡Asami!- gritaba Tahno que la perseguía.- ¡Regrésate a la iglesia!- exigía.-Por cierto, no pasa nada, todo está bien- les decía a los camarógrafos que se encontraban ahí.- Es que está nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? No, no lo estoy. Estoy segura- decía con una firmeza- Tahno, cuando dos novios se ponen el cuerno, no se casan. Al contrario se… se gritan- decía ella gritando muy fuerte.- Se insultan, y a la fregada lo que diga la gente- Korra sólo sonreía al ver cómo su Amiga al fin se estaba expresando- Y lo peor de todo, es usar este horrible vestido de tu metiche madre.

-¿Qué?- gritaba horrorizado Tahno.-No, no, a mi mami no la insultas. Y sabes qué, tú no me cancelas a mí, te cancelo yo, porque te volviste loca desde que conociste al hombre apestoso ese.

-¡Ay, por favor!- decía Asami.

-Sabrá Dios lo que me espera. ¡Rinu!- llamaba Tahno a su agente.

-¿Sí?

-Cancela los boletos de la luna de miel, porque nos vamos a Ba Sing Se- les decía Tahno a sus padrinos de boda que se emocionaban.

-Perfecto, ten para tu pasaje- le decía Asami mientras le regresaba el anillo.

-Que te vaya muy bien, Sami- le decía Tahno mientras se retiraba.

-A ti también, flacucho- le decía ella molesta.- Ah, por cierto me debes esto-

-¿Qué te debo? Porque yo no…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Asami le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que todos se quedaran muy sorprendidos y los amigos del pelinegro fueran a ayudarle.

-Eso fue por haberme engañado con mi ex amiga.

-Eso no se va a quedar así yo… yo… ahhh, le regresas el vestido a mi mamá - decía Tahno mientras se iba todo enojado de la iglesia, dejando a una Asami victoriosa.

-¡Bravo, Asami!- decía Korra mientras corría toda emocionada a abrazar a su amiga. Al igual sus damas y su mamá fueron a abrazarla.

-¡Asami no se casa!- gritaba emocionada una de sus damas.

-¡Yey!- ahora gritaba todas incluyendo a Asami, quien realmente en ese momento se sentía muy feliz.

Ese día sí que había sido algo loco, y por lo mismo Asami había decidido irse a festejar con sus amigas el hecho de que ya no se iba a casar con Tahno, pero Korra decidió quedarse, excusándose de que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía la cabeza, pero la verdadera razón fue que aún seguía dolida por lo que había ocurrido con Mako. Entrando al departamento, vio que unas imágenes de ella se proyectaban por la ventana reflejándose en la pared, eso le llamó mucho la atención así que fue hacia la ventana principal para ver de dónde provenían esos videos. Así que con cuidado fue abriendo la cortina poco a poco y pudo observar que en el edificio de enfrente, en un balcón, se encontraba Mako con un cañón (el proyector). Ahí vivía uno de sus compañeros de la preparatoria del ojidorado y él le había pedido permiso de usar su casa para poder hacer esa sorpresa a Korra. Varias escenas salían y salían, entre ellas donde Korra y Mako eran niños hasta que estaban grandes, incluso puso videos de cuando estuvieron en el cumpleaños del papá de Mako.

Korra estaba ahí parada sin decir nada, realmente le había llegado al corazón la sorpresa que su amado le había preparado, pero lo que realmente la hizo empezar a llorar de la emoción, fue cuando en el video apareció una frase que decía: ''SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ''.

FIN

**N/A: Jajajja ¿se la creyeron? Pues aún no acaba jajaja… ahora sí la parte final!**

Mako estaba ahí parado en el altar, usando un smoking color negro con una corbata rayada color azul con morado, exactamente los colores favoritos de su amada. Era el día más feliz de toda su vida, pues era el día que iba contraer matrimonio con la mujer que le robó el corazón: Korra.

La morena estaba ahí en la entrada de la Iglesia, estaba junto a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Korra usaba un vestido de encaje color azul turquesa con detalles de florecitas color morado, y como ramo usaba Pandas Lily. Casi nunca usaba maquillaje pero por ser el día más emocionante de su vida, dejó que Asami la maquillara y peinara, haciéndole rulos a su cabello suelto (tipo el peinado así como Asami jeje xD).

-¿Te lo esperabas?- preguntó la ojiverde quien portaba un bonito vestido corte imperio en color azul, ya que era la dama de honor de su amiga y todas las demás damas tenían que usar ese color igual.

-Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida- le contestó la ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- le contestó de igual manera, Asami.- Bien, aquí te entrego a tu padre- decía mientras Tonraq, el padre de Korra se acercaba a su hija para llevarla al altar.

-Gracias Asami, te ves hermosa este día.

-Muchas gracias, Tonraq- y diciendo esto, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y Korra entraba junto a su padre al altar.

Mako la observaba con unos ojos llenos de amor, la familia de él también estaba muy emocionada, ya que al fin el único que no se había casado, el día de hoy contraería nupcias. Ópal y Meng-Meng también eran damas, y Bolín e incluso el primo Tu eran los padrinos de Mako. San no podía contener la felicidad de ver que su hijo se casaba con la mujer perfecta para él. Toda la decoración del lugar e incluso el vestido de Korra junto a sus zapatos converse eran parte de la novela que Mako le contó aquella noche a la morena, en donde los mejores amigos se casarían.

La ceremonia pasó y entonces el reverendo Tenzin pronunció las palabras que toda novia quiere escuchar:

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Mako abrazó a Korra y la besó en sus labios, dándole un beso lleno de amor verdadero. El público empezó a aplaudir y todos estaban felices por ese acontecimiento.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, y la celebración se llevó a cabo en la casa de Mako, acondicionaron todo el patio y quedó como un hermoso jardín de eventos, algunos bailaban, otros comían pizza, y otros platicaban, Mako y Korra se encontraban bailando felices y Asami los veía desde su mesa. Realmente estaba muy feliz por su amiga, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo un vacío en su corazón. Así que para olvidar ese detalle, tomó una copa de vino y empezó a beberla, sin darse cuenta que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Salud!- dijo Iroh, y Asami al verlo casi escupe todo el vino.

-¡Hola!-decía ella muy sorprendida, pues ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vio, y ahora verlo con un traje de realeza realmente se veía demasiado guapo.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que conocí a una chica que me dijo que allá afuera podía encontrar a alguien y pues… aquí estoy- Asami realmente no podía creer que el hombre de sus sueños estaba ahí frente a ella.

-Yo…yo, je, pues me da mucho gusto que le hayas hecho caso a esa chica- decía con su coquetería de siempre la pelinegra.- Igual me enteré por ahí que cierto príncipe ya regresó a su palacio, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues cómo vuelan las noticias, ¿no crees? Jejeje, y sí, ese príncipe hizo caso a todo lo que la chica le dijo, así que una semana después de que ella lo dejara, él decidió regresar a su hogar para aclarar todo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su abuelo lo había extrañado demasiado, al igual que sus padres, así que hubo un arrepentimiento de corazón y todos hicieron las pases. Ahora el príncipe vuelve a ser el heredero al trono pero esta vez, tiene el permiso de su familia real de que escoja a la mujer que él quiera.

-Iroh… realmente me da mucho gusto oír eso. Ves, te lo dije jejeje. Tu familia te ama, y tú también los amas.

-Y no es lo único que amo- dijo Iroh mirando directo a los ojos de Asami, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y sintiera un ligero escalofrío de los nervios que el ojidorado le provocaba.

-Yo… Tahno y yo… nosotros no…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió el príncipe.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero cómo…

-Ser un príncipe tienen sus ventajas- decía él mostrándole una sonrisa- Ahora, ¿te gustaría bailar?

-No, me siento cansada, además yo…

-No acepto un NO por respuesta- enfatizó Iroh de la misma manera que ella le hizo cuando estaban en el pantano.

-De acuerdo, príncipe Iroh, sus deseos son órdenes- dijo Asami mientras le tomaba la mano a su amor y se dirigía a la pista de baile, y después de unos cuantos pasos, los dos no pudieron resistirse y se empezaron a besar, expresándose en cada roce de labios el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y ese mismo día, se volvió el mejor día de sus vidas para las dos mejores amigas del mundo: Korra y Asami.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS:

Asami ahora se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo junto a su amado príncipe, ya habían recorrido varias ciudades y ahora les tocaba visitar la Isla Ember, ya que ella nunca había podido ir; ese día iba a conocer a la familia de Iroh y lo que ella no sabía, era que el ojidorado le iba proponer matrimonio al término de la obra que irían a ver esa noche junto a su familia.

Y en cuanto a Korra y Mako, bueno, ellos estaban en cosas muy importantes, ya que se encontraban pintando el cuarto de un nuevo integrante a la familia Jintao: el futuro bebé de ellos.

¿Y adivinen qué? El cuarto del bebé sería: rosa.

**FIN**

**N/A: Al fin llegué al final de este fanfic… les quiero agradecer muchísimo por haber leído esta historia… realmente me gustó cómo quedó y gracias a ustedes de todo corazón por alegrarme el día con sus reviews…. Y sobre todo un agradecimiento especial a: ****Alicia-Adriana14****, ****Eliza20****, ****Korra-Avatar****, ****yesikyu22****, ****ValSmile****, Z****umakorra Lover****,** **Kaya-Petrova****… de nuevo muchas gracias y ojalá se nos cumpla el makorra para el final de la serie…. Recuerden MAKORRA POR SIEMPRE!**


End file.
